Le Moineau Blanc
by moineau.Rouge
Summary: Fanfiction Yaoi/OC/AU inspirée et inventée sur la base des films Underworld, elle se passe respectivement entre le Moyen-âge et le futur proche, et utilise quelques personnages des films que j'ai un peu modifiés dont Lucian. Elle raconte l'histoire d'Audel, jeune garçon innocent à l'aspect féminin confronté à un monde qu'il ne connait finalement que trop peu.
1. Chapitre 1: Fougue naïve

**Bonjour ou Bonsoir** n.n

Voici ma toute première fanfiction Yaoi inspirée par l'univers UnderWorld.

Le personnage principal est de moi ainsi que beaucoup d'autres, quand aux protagonistes des films certains ont été inclus et/ou un peu modifiés pour mieux coller à ce que je voulais faire, et ils apparaitront au fur et à mesure de l'avancée dans l'histoire.

**Bonne lecture** :)

* * *

Chapitre 1: Fougue naïve

1335 - Europe.

Je courrais à en perdre haleine, chaque pas me rapprochaient toujours plus des ténèbres du cœur de la dangereuse forêt noire, éclairée pas la lune silencieuse.

Ce n'était qu'un jeu nocturne quotidien, mais un jeu dangereux terriblement addictif dont j'avais du mal à me passer grâce à l'adrénaline qu'il me procurait.

Une meute de loups-garous n'était qu'à une vingtaine de mètres derrière moi, toujours aussi énervés de ma venue audacieuse, et surtout excités quand un petit bout de chair fraiche dans mon genre venait flâner sur leur territoire, ils bavaient comme des bêtes enragées déterminées à souhait, d'ailleurs c'est ce qu'ils étaient dans tous les sens du terme, malgré ça je ne pouvais m'empêcher de les trouver attachant.

Sautant d'arbres en arbres à une vitesse folle et de rochers en rochers les prédateurs n'en perdaient pas une miette, happant chaque parcelle de la douce odeur que ma peau laiteuse et mes cheveux blonds laissait imperceptiblement derrière moi.

L'un d'eux bondit de toutes ses forces vers sa proie.

Comme au ralenti sa patte griffue passa à quelque millimètre de ma nuque fragile pendant qu'il retombait, déchirant un papillon de nuit qui eu le malheur de passer à côté de mon épaule à ce moment la, prit dans le geste du loup.

Ce triste événement n'arrêta pas ma course bien au contraire, traçant comme une flèche en ligne droite je les distançais encore plus, ne comptant pas me faire attraper aussi facilement, ces gros abrutis n'en seraient que trop fiers.

Mais avant tout chose vous devez vous demander qui je suis, et bien je m'appelle Audel alias moineau blanc pour mes amis, c'est ma mère qui m'a donné ce prénom en hommage à l'aube et à la douceur, c'était assez original pour un garçon mais c'est comme si elle en avait eu l'intuition car j'en était l'incarnation; Âgé d'une vingtaine d'années on disait de moi que j'étais l'innocence au physique fin délicat comme une fleur des neiges, je ne laissait personne indifférent, encore moins les mâles, étrangement d'ailleurs, car je ne comprenais pas pourquoi les hommes me traitait comme une demoiselle et avaient autant d'entrain…

Puis le jour ou je compris que dans l'ordre des choses ce n'était pas normal car un homme devait aller avec une femme je finis naturellement par essayer de les ignorer.

Essayer…

Mais après tout qu'est-ce qui est normal ?

Tout et rien finalement.

Alors qui suis-je pour poser un jugement aussi intransigeant ?

Personne.

Ce mot ne signifiait rien dans mon cœur, et pourtant il avait son utilité dans la société, alors peut être que si les hommes étaient aussi entreprenants avec moi c'était simplement… Normal…

Le problème c'est que je ne connaissais pas grand-chose de ces messieurs à part que la plupart aimait la guerre et tout ce qui réclamait de la force et de la domination, j'avais toujours été à part, préférant plutôt les fleurs aux armes, les soins aux combat, donc qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien les attirer chez moi ?

Mon odeur peut être ? Il est vrai que je ne sentais pas vraiment le garçon mais je n'y pouvais rien c'était comme ça.

Mon visage ? Oui peu de garçons avaient la texture d'une peau féminine, des traits fins, et de belles lèvres roses relevées de deux prunelles d'un bleu clair rappelant un jour de beau temps.

Alors peut être le fait qu'ont était diamétralement opposé et que c'est opposition créait une complémentarité, qui sait…

En vérité la plupart des mecs étaient tout à fait classiques et devenaient spontanément des hommes avec tout ce que leur virilité pouvait engendrer, un physique carré, des poils sur le torse, de la barbe pour certains, et des muscles.

Sauf que dans mon cas j'étais totalement imberbe des pieds à la tête et encore, à part de minuscules poils blonds invisibles à la surface de mes avants bras c'était le désert pileux, exceptée ma chevelure claire comme de l'or qui descendait au milieu de mon dos et que j'adorais, j'étais également de petite taille et fin comme une adolescente… J'avais vraiment l'air d'une fille je l'avoue mais qu'importe, l'important c'est d'être en vie et bien dans sa peau, alors si la nature m'avais fait comme ça je l'a remerciais car je pense qu'il y a une raison à tout, et je remerciais surtout ma défunte mère qui me regardait depuis le paradis, à laquelle d'ailleurs je pensais souvent et sans qui je n'aurais jamais vu le jour.

Chaque premier du mois j'allais déposer des roses blanches sur sa tombe accompagné de quelques mots.

Maman, ton enfant aime courir comme un cheval au galop, vif comme la brise il ne s'arrête que quand son cœur est satisfait d'avoir battu, au point d'en perdre connaissance.

Pourquoi courir ? Parce que j'aime être comme le vent, parce que c'est beau, et que seul le soleil pourra me rattraper, cette sensation de liberté c'est si bon, j'espère que tu est fier de moi de la ou tu est.

Mais il fallait revenir sur terre, et à ce moment concernant les mâles j'en étais entouré, mais le type monstrueux pas du genre à faire la conversation, dans ma naïveté j'ignorais évidemment ce qu'ils comptaient me faire, car dans ma conception des choses me faire poursuivre était un jeu tout a fait rigolo qui remontait à l'enfance avec mon père Baldur Zaarius qui essayait toujours de m'attraper quand je me tortillais comme un chaton dans la maison familiale, j'adorais ça, c'était l'occasion d'échanges de rires et de complicité, mais maintenant j'avais grandis, lui aussi, et il avait beaucoup plus de responsabilités depuis qu'il était devenu l'armurier attitré du roi.

J'en étais très admiratif car il est du genre grand costaud à l'âme noble qui ne s'arrête jamais, et rien ne pouvait le rendre plus heureux que de façonner ses créations métalliques lourdes comme des pierres pour une grande cause; Je l'aidais d'ailleurs plusieurs fois par semaines dans sa boutique d'armes et d'armures j'ai nommé 'Cœur de Métal' directement collée à gauche de la forge côté place commerçante, à cheval entre les quartiers modestes et nobles.

Il avait bien sur déjà un assistant dont le nom est Taurin, âgé de vingt-cinq ans, qui s'occupait principalement d'écouler sa marchandise, et secondairement d'apprendre le métier de forgeron, car mon père vendait aussi à des villageois, puis un peu d'aide leur rendait les choses plus salutaires et me permettait par la même occasion de travailler et d'apprendre plein de choses très utiles.

J'étais chargé de garder la boutique propre, d'accueillir les clients, et de récolter l'argent, puis de le compter en fin de journée, car mon père m'interdisait formellement de toucher les articles et encore moins d'essayer de les soulever, de toute façon j'en étais incapable à part pour les dagues, et puis c'est le boulot de son assistant qui comme mon père a des bras aussi gros que des poutres.

Cette pensée m'amusait toujours, heureusement j'avais de la chance car bien qu'un peu bourru Taurin était toujours très gentil avec moi, c'est lui qui conseillait les clients et leur montrait les armes et autres équipements de combat et de défense, puis il les déposaient sur le comptoir pour leur montrer plus en détails.

Grâce au savoir faire de Baldur, au sens du dialogue honnête de Taurin envers la clientèle et de ma bonne humeur, les affaires marchaient très bien, et rien ne pouvait me faire plus plaisir que de voir mon père récompenser pour son dur travail.

- Plus vite mes gros loups ! Criais-je en tournant rapidement la tête, couvert d'un joyeux sourire, je vérifiais qu'ils étaient toujours à mes trousses ce qui était évidemment le cas car ces masses poilues n'abandonnaient pas si facilement.

Naturellement et depuis ma plus tendre enfance j'étais doté d'une rapidité plus élevée que la moyenne des humains, et je ne m'en privais plus depuis quelques mois pour faire tourner en bourrique les occupants affamés de la forêt, car en plus de les prendre pour des grosses peluches je considérais qu'ils étaient les seuls à pouvoir m'offrir un challenge suffisamment amusant et adapté à mes capacités, tout en me permettant de me sentir pleinement en vie à cause du risque qu'ils représentaient et dont j'avais à moitié conscience, réussissant parfois à me rattraper ils me manquaient toujours de justesse grâce au ciel.

C'était à la fois innocent et assez puéril.

À une trentaine de mètres droit devant sur le sentier coulait une rivière agitée, au dessus de laquelle deux troncs d'arbres étaient tombés en travers il y a des semaines, rongés à la base par les termites, depuis l'avantage était qu'ils formaient un pont naturel que j'avais emprunté quelques fois pour aller plus loin.

En trois secondes je le traversai, mes pieds touchant si doucement le bois qu'on aurait dit que je volais.

Ce ne fût pas le cas de mes chasseurs tous plus lourds les uns que les autres qui pour certains atterrirent comme des bombes dessus, créant de larges fissures sur la surface boisée, à ce rythme la prochaine fois je devrais m'improviser un autre chemin.

À peine eu-je rejoint la rive opposée qu'un truc énorme déboula d'un buisson sur la droite comme un boulet de canon, et sans que je ne puisse l'éviter il m'attrapa soudainement à la taille m'entrainant aussi étonnamment que brusquement sur la gauche.

Tout alla très vite, je n'eus que rapidement le temps de comprendre que quelque chose de très gros et de très poilu me tenait fermement, nous partîmes dans une roulade violente sur un terrain en pente jonché de feuilles, de terre et de cailloux qui volèrent dans tous les sens, le souffle coupé j'eu très peur quand je compris que c'était un loup-garou, mais plus stupéfiant encore était qu'à chaque retournements de nos deux corps plutôt que de percuter le sol le mien ne toucha pas une fois terre, comme si mon attaquant veillait volontairement à me protéger des impacts, les prenants à ma place il m'enserrait complètement de ses immenses bras.

Je ne pu rien faire d'autre que de me laisser faire sans essayer de bouger en priant les dieux de toutes mes forces de me tirer de la.

Ça devait bien arriver un jour ou l'autre à force de joueur avec le feu, l'un deux avait juste été plus malin et plus rapide, et il n'allait pas tarder à me dévorer…

Puis petit à petit le terrain se faisant plus plat nous ralentîmes dans notre mouvement commun non voulu de ma part, nous étions arrivés en bas.

Finissant un dernier roulé-boulé le chasseur fît en sorte de se retrouver au dessus de moi, je ne pu réagir tout de suite, sonné par la chute.

L'instant d'après je sentis que j'étais allongé sur un immense tapis de feuilles molles prêtent à se transformer en composte, l'odeur était puissante et boisée.

Il n'y avait pas un bruit comme si la petite faune s'était enfuie.

Un courant d'air froid s'engouffra sous mes vêtements jusqu'à mon visage, j'en frissonnai, on aurait dit que la forêt était vivante, elle me faisait comprendre que je n'étais pas bienvenu en ses lieux.

Je mis quelques secondes pour ouvrir les yeux, découvrant au fur et à mesure un immense loup-garou noir comme la nuit il dépassait largement les deux mètres trente de haut, deux grands oreilles et une mâchoire immense garni de dents blanches coupantes comme des rasoirs complétaient le tout, ses deux imposantes mains griffues étaient posées à quelques centimètres de ma tête, ouvertes contre le sol.

Son aspect menaçant contrastait avec ses yeux bleus marines au regard étrangement doux.

Pendant une seconde je le regardais sans voix, puis une émotion de peur instinctive jaillit soudain dans ma poitrine en une expression de surprise, et par reflexe j'essayai de hurler.

- HHHAaaa… Hmm-Hmmm !

Il colla soudainement sa main velue contre ma bouche qui n'arrivait plus qu'à produire des sons étouffés, je me débattais avec le peu de force que j'avais, ce qui était bien sur futile, car finalement je ne réussis qu'à faire du sur place.

Ça oui j'étais bon pour la vitesse, mais quand il s'agissait de pousser un simple meuble avec mes bras frêles c'était presque mission impossible, alors un monstre pareil...

Tentant de tirer de mes deux fines mains sur celle du loup j'en arrivai à nouveau au même point et ne pût la faire bouger d'un pouce.

Il était fort comme cent hommes, chacun de ses doigts étaient gros comme des saucissons d'où les ongles atteignaient facilement les dix centimètres de longs, et larges avec ça, j'étais sur qu'il pouvait briser un arbre d'un coup de patte si il voulait.

La terreur me gagnait rapidement.

- Arrête de bouger et d'essayer de crier, et en échange je l'enlève.

Le grand loup-garou noir avait parlé d'une voix très grave et posée.

Je m'immobilisai aussitôt comme si la foudre m'était tombée dessus, je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles, le son ressemblait beaucoup à celui qu'un homme produisait, et celui la avait l'air plutôt bienveillant, est ce que les loups-garous étaient capables de parler autrement que par grognements ?

Peut être avait-il gardé son côté humain.

- …

- Tu est d'accord ?

Il me laissait le choix, peut être avant de faire sa basse besogne, je ne pouvais donc pas lui dire non.

- Hmm… répondis-je d'un petit son aigu.

Tenant toujours la main du prédateur je ne pu qu'acquiescer, il avait tous pouvoirs sur moi, sa puissance émanait de lui comme un parfum puissant, on pouvait presque couper l'air au couteau.

- Bien… Évite de faire du bruit, ça rendrait les choses plus compliquées qu'elles ne devraient…

Doucement il libéra son emprise de mon visage, mais il ne secoua pas sa grande main alors que les miennes la tenait encore dans un reste de geste défensif, je ne savais plus quoi penser.

- Q-qu… Qui… Mais… Que… ? …

La confusion était telle que j'en bredouillai.

- Appelle-moi Lucian.

- Lu… Lucian ?… Soufflais-je

Parce qu'en plus ils avaient des noms ? Que de questions commençaient à arriver dans ma tête comme autant de guêpes énervées fonçant sur la même cible.

- Alors le chaperon blanc, toujours à embêter mes frères…

- Q-quoi ? Chaperon blanc ? Dis-je d'une petite voix apeurée.

Mais qu'est ce qu'il racontait, je n'aimais pas ça…

L'atmosphère se densifia encore plus.

- Tu sais le fameux conte… Promenons nous dans les bois… Quand le loup n'y est pas… Si le loup y était il te mangerait !

Rapide comme l'éclair il approcha soudain sa gueule de ma gorge.

- HIII ! Hurlais-je.

Mais je ne sentis que son souffle chaud à quelques millimètres de ma peau, je tremblais comme feuille, les yeux fermés comme pour échapper à ce cauchemar, ça ne pouvait être que ça… Non ! Le sol est trop froid pour être un rêve, et pire que tout ce monstre à l'air si réel…

- Tu as peur petit être ? Venant de toi l'odeur est délicieuse, chuchota-il suavement dans mon cou.

C'était une évidence.

- B… B-Bien sur… s-s'il vous… vous… plait… laissez moi… partir…

- Que c'est beau tu me demande la permission, voila une réaction que j'aime.

Son ton amusé un brin cynique me déconfit encore plus.

- …

- Sais-tu au moins ce que je pourrais te faire ?

Son visage lupin n'était qu'à deux centimètres du mien, mes yeux commencèrent à se remplir de larmes.

- N-Non… Lâchez-moi méchante brute !

Tentant de le repousser je réussis à me retourner, me retrouvant sur le ventre, face contre terre mes doigts s'enfoncèrent dans le sol mou et terreux, Il n'était plus question de courir mais de ramper aussi vite que possible.

Sauf que Lucian ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille, il me saisit à la taille d'un seul bras et colla son torse contre mon dos me bloquant contre mon gré.

- Arrête c'est inutile, souffla-il dans ma nuque de sa voix rauque.

- N-Non arrêtez ! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?! Je ne suis qu'un jouet pour vous !

Je paniquai à en être envahi jusqu'aux orteils, c'était affreux.

- Non. Tu est à cent lieues de la vérité, et je me souviens t'avoir bien fait comprendre d'être silencieux.

Son ton sévère comme une vague furieuse fît disparaitre toute envie de fuite, je ne pouvais que lui obéir et presque involontairement je m'immobilisai à nouveau, attendant un miracle.

- P… Pardon…

Il se redressa sur ses pattes arrière me tenant toujours contre lui et sans prévenir il me souleva d'un seul geste comme une princesse, un bras sous mes omoplates, l'autre sous mes genoux, et ma tête entrainée dans le balancement se posa inconsciemment contre l'épaisse toison noire qui recouvrait son torse dur comme la pierre.

Mes pieds fins chaussés pendaient dans le vide tout comme mes cheveux qui se balançaient dans le vent.

- Il est temps que je te mette en sécurité, dit-il en me fixant de ses yeux saphir me pénétrant presque mentalement, j'avais comme l'impression qu'il était dans ma tête, ce loup, ou cet homme, enfin je ne savais pas, avait quelque chose de spécial, plus il soutenait son regard et plus j'avais du mal à respirer, mon cœur s'accélérait au point de me faire presque défaillir comme littéralement envahi par quelque chose que je comprenais pas.

- Q-quoi… ? Vous n'alliez pas me manger ? Exprimais-je dans un léger souffle.

- Fais tu exprès…

Il y eu comme de la déception dans sa réponse.

- M… Mais vous êtes… !

- T'ais-je fais du mal ?

Un ton si doux mais une question qui arriva comme un coup de poing, à bien y réfléchir malgré sa condition de loup-garou il s'était juste montré hardi, rien de bien méchant.

- N-non…

- Alors ne t'inquiète pas, chuchota-il cette fois ci plus rassurant.

- M-merci…

J'avais répondu innocemment, et sans bien m'en rendre compte je me blottis contre lui, fermant les yeux je cherchais la sécurité quelle qu'elle soit, je pouvais sentir son odeur musquée et poivrée à la fois bestiale mais apaisante, il sembla apprécier bien que j'étais toujours un peu effrayé à son contact, puis il me serra un peu plus fort sans me faire mal comme pour me tranquilliser.

Sauf que quelque chose changea, l'air devint soudain oppressant, différent, Lucian se raidit.

- Surtout n'ouvre pas les yeux, je m'occupe de tout, murmura-il dans mon oreille.

Des bruits sourds se firent entendre de chaque côté, comme de lourds projectiles qui tombaient des arbres, puis vint des grognements.

Par surprise je ne pu m'empêcher de regarder.

Autour de nous à quelques mètres une dizaine de loups-garous fulminaient mais aucun ne semblaient vouloir avancer, je remarquai qu'ils étaient tous d'un gris sale, moins grands, et moins imposants que Lucian qui les dépassait facilement de deux têtes, et dont le pelage d'obsidienne contrastait étrangement avec le leur.

Il s'avança alors sans aucune crainte, je sentis ses muscles gonfler et son poil se hérisser contre ma peau, les deux loups devant lui s'écartèrent promptement non sans renifler fortement dans ma direction, certains bavaient horriblement, il n'y avait aucune pitié dans leur vision, je fermais à nouveau les yeux en les sentant aussi proche, il les dépassa rapidement et tourna soudainement la tête vers eux; Il émit un rugissement caverneux que je ressentis dans chaque cellules de mon corps, semblable à un tremblement de terre comme si il était en colère, et les loups reculèrent, puis battirent en retraite petit à petit, ils avaient compris, mais quoi ?

Se pourrait-il qu'il soit leur chef ?

Il attendit quelques instants jusqu'à ce que les gris soient hors de sa vue, puis je perçus qu'il me regardait et se radoucissait.

- C'est parti, n'est pas peur je te tiens bien, chuchota-il.

Et il s'élança en avant dans un sens de l'obscure forêt que j'ignorais.

En peu de temps ses puissantes jambes atteignirent une vitesse dont même moi j'étais incapable, mais qui était-il ? Encore des questions à son propos passaient dans ma tête.

Après quelques secondes tout defilait tellement vite que je ne pu me résoudre qu'à lui faire confiance, les arbres étaient fondus en une fresque grotesque.

Il sauta soudainement au dessus de ce qui devait être un gouffre car pendant quelques instants j'eu l'impression d'être comme un oiseau, je ne ressentais plus la terre, le vent volait dans mes cheveux caressant ma peau comme un drap de soie, j'ouvris un œil et vis la lune dans le ciel d'encre, si petite mais immense à ce moment, sa lumière blanche et satinée adoucissait ces lieux si dangereux, c'était tellement agréable, se sentir à la fois protégé et libre face à la nature.

Puis il retomba tout en souplesse, amortissant sa chute aussi doucement qu'il le pouvait et il repartit à nouveau comme un boulet de canon, il savait ce qu'il faisait je le sentais, et il ne manquait pas d'énergie, j'avais la curieuse sensation qu'il connaissait la forêt comme sa poche jusqu'à la moindre pierre.

Il continua comme ça pendant une dizaine de minutes, dominant les irrégularités du terrain il évitait les obstacles avec adresse, puis à l'orée du bois il ne s'arrêta pas mais emprunta le chemin naturel qui y menait, jusqu'à un immense champ de blé qui s'étendait sur trois kilomètres carrés, la grande ville n'était pas loin car nous n'allions pas tarder à entrer dans les patelins de campagnes y étant rattachés.

Les épis de blés nous fouettaient avec vivacité, et il referma aussitôt ses bras gigantesque plus étroitement autour de moi en rapprochant mes pieds pour que je ne sois pas blessé.

Puis aussi rapidement que nous y étions rentrés il sortit du champ avec la même célérité, j'avais beaucoup de mal à enregistrer qu'il venait de le traverser en moins de trente secondes, c'était plus qu'un exploit et je n'étais pas au bout de mes surprises.

Je fus soudain pris de peur à l'idée que des gens puissent le voir et alertent la garde, mais comme si il entendait mes pensées il accéléra vivement, et contourna les hameaux en passant derrière les maisons de chaume aux aspects miséreux.

Un véritable éclair.

Il allait tellement vite qu'en peu de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire la grande muraille de la cité s'approchait dangereusement, ainsi que les gardes qui se tenaient devant les lourdes portes ouest en bois de trente mètres de haut, fermées toutes les nuits pour le couvre feu, et ils n'allaient pas tarder à nous voir si le loup-garou ne changeait pas de direction.

Puis à mon plus grand étonnement il prit une vitesse encore plus folle et d'une seule impulsion poussée par son élan spectaculaire il sauta au dessus du mur pierreux, le tout en silence et avec une agilité qui ferait pâlir n'importe quels félins.

Plusieurs dizaines de mètres de mètres de hauteur et de longueur en une seule fois, ce Lucian était phénoménal.

La même sensation de liberté m'envahit encore, il m'entourait complètement me donnant l'impression d'être dans un cocon tout doux, sauf qu'arriver en ville me réjouissait moins dans la situation actuelle, directement du ciel je vis les toits marrons sombre des habitations dont certaines des cheminées dégageaient une fumée grise à la délicate odeur de bois brulé, par contre moins belle fût la vision des quartiers pauvres un peu plus loin presque plongés dans le noir, les défavorisés ne disposaient malheureusement pas des services d'éclairages chargés de garder allumer les torches chaque nuits.

En réalité il était tard donc la majorité des gens étaient couchés dieu merci, seuls les clochards, les ivrognes et les voyous trainaient encore le soir dans les zones mal famées.

Il semblait que mon porteur avait bien calibré son coup car il retomba dans une rue serrée d'un quartier modeste proche de la ou j'habite avec mon père, absorbant le mortel impact de ses membres puissants il produisit un bruit de sac à farine qui tombe lourdement au sol quand ses pattes touchèrent terre, donc parfaitement discret à cette heure de la nuit.

Je n'avais pas une égratignure, et pas non plus de mots pour décrire ce retour express.

Je sortis lentement mon visage que j'avais caché sans réfléchir dans ses longs poils noirs pendant notre seconde chute, car j'avais toujours eu le vertige, et tomber d'aussi haut m'était difficilement supportable, c'était d'ailleurs la première fois que ça m'arrivait.

Me tenant toujours fermement il se redressa un peu puis observa les alentours, il avait l'air de renifler l'air autour de nous.

- C'est bon, tu vas pouvoir rentrer tranquillement, affirma-il en plongeant son regard bleu marine profondément dans mes yeux bleus clairs qui n'arrivaient plus à décoller des siens.

Je me sentais étrange, je voulais à la fois partir pour me réfugier dans ma maison si accueillante, mais en même temps je ne voulais pas qu'il me lâche… Pour un loup-garou il avait été si… Prévenant… J'avais découvert quelque chose que je ne connaissais pas.

Que faire…

De toute manière je devais quand même rentrer, sinon connaissant mon père il viendrait me chercher accompagné de plusieurs de ses amis tous plus baraqués les uns que les autres à fouiller la ville de fond en comble si il se rendait compte que j'avais disparu, et bien sur il m'interdirait de sortir pendant une semaine tout ça pour ma sécurité me disait-il si souvent, je n'avais rien contre le fait qu'il s'inquiète autant pour moi au contraire, mais prendre l'air était un besoin presque vital, et si il savait ou je suis encore allé cette nuit je serais carrément assigné à résidence et je ne préférais même pas l'imaginer.

Doucement Lucian me déposa sur mes jambes un peu flageolantes, et je dus m'appuyer contre lui pour ne pas tomber, il me tenait toujours, à nouveau je sentis le contact doux de ses longs poils noirs sous mes doigts mêlé à son odeur puissante, finalement toucher un vrai loup-garou je dois avouer que ce n'est pas désagréable.

Attends mais à quoi je pensais… C'est un prédateur ! Il suffisait de voir ceux qui me courraient régulièrement après pour comprendre qu'ils n'étaient pas des enfants de coeur.

Pourtant…

- M-Merci… soufflais-je avec un petit sourire pincé.

- Nous nous reverrons, dit-il en déposant ce qui paraissait être un baiser sur ma main droite de son massif museau lupin, puis lentement il recula, me fixant toujours, nos mains s'éloignaient l'une de l'autre dans une caresse, et se séparèrent.

Il m'observa une dernière fois, puis se détournant il prit de l'élan et d'un seul saut il disparut dans l'obscurité du ciel nocturne.

Plusieurs secondes passèrent.

Et je restais la, quelques minutes je crois, le moment pour me remettre de cette rencontre insolite, mais bon il ne fallait pas se leurrer, j'allais y penser toute la nuit, peut être même toute la semaine, alors à quoi bon rester immobile dans cette ruelle...

Le mieux était encore de me hâter pour me mettre en sécurité, bien que le quartier soit relativement sur en général, je ne voulais pas tomber sur une ronde de nuit ou pire un groupe de voyous, sait-on jamais malgré la confirmation de sécurité du grand loup-garou, je me mis donc lentement en marche.

Comme j'avais l'habitude d'aller et venir souvent dans la cité je reconnus rapidement la petite rue commerçante aux réverbères noirs dans laquelle je me trouvais, heureusement on y voyait bien à cette heure ci et je commençais à me diriger vers un petit trottoir pavé garni de petits magasins, ici une boulangerie 'La baguette d'or' qui faisait un très bon pain, et à côté une petite boutique d'habits féminin aux prix attractifs 'La rose raffinée', accessibles aux revenus moyens dont je connaissais bien la patronne madame Mimi, me proposant régulièrement d'essayer ses articles qui malgré leurs prix étaient étonnamment beaux, elle m'avait même demandé si j'étais d'accord pour qu'elle me créé des modèles rien que pour moi, chose très gentil de sa part et que malgré mon refus poli de ne pas vouloir mettre de robes et d'être habillé comme une fille avait fini par se produire… D'une certaine façon en tout cas.

En réalité mon père et elle se connaissait de longue date, depuis que j'étais bébé pour être exact, ma mère étant partit très tôt des suites d'une grave maladie, madame Mimi m'avait donc souvent gardé chez elle quand il ne pouvait faire autrement, une sorte de nourrice à l'époque, alors par reconnaissance il l'aidait aussi quand elle en avait besoin par divers petit services, et nous organisions aussi des repas, un coup chez l'un un coup chez l'autre, alors quand c'était notre tour c'était toujours moi qui faisait la cuisine, car elle m'avait aussi appris ça pendant les longues heures passées dans sa petite maison douillette, puis sans vouloir me vanter je me débrouillais plutôt bien, même très bien selon eux.

Elle m'avait aussi appris les tâches ménagères et comment tenir correctement une maison.

Baldur mon père était donc ravi que je lui mitonne chaque jours de bons petits plats, il me disait souvent que je lui rappelais ma mère tant dans les attentions que dans l'apparence, un peu comme une bonne petite épouse rajoutait-il en me taquinant, chose troublante à entendre de sa part mais qu'il n'avait pas l'air de me reprocher, au contraire c'était une des raisons pour laquelle il était à ce point protecteur et attentionné.

En général les pères ont tendance à être strict avec leur fils pour qu'ils deviennent des hommes, mais le mien à défaut d'être un grand dur au fort caractère, ancien soldat, et meilleur armurier de la ville faisait tout pour que je me sente bien, même si ça signifiait qu'il me considérait plutôt comme si j'étais sa fille je l'aimais de tout mon cœur.

Donc régulièrement je recevais des colis de Mimi, directement apportés de sa boutique par un jeune coursier brun très agréable m'appelant toujours gentiment mademoiselle, et me gratifiant de mon bon gout en matière de vêtement, c'était aimable de sa part mais je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir de ne pas savoir, car quand Mimi avait quelque chose en tête elle y allait à fond.

Alors ne pouvant refuser j'ouvrais ses présents et les essayais devant mon miroir pour lui faire plaisir, et malgré ma réticence du fait d'avoir peur de devenir une poupée je fus parfois surpris de découvrir que les créations que Mimi me faisait personnellement sont souvent de véritables perles, alliant féminin avec une touche de masculin le tout dans un mélange délicatement unique mettant en valeur la douceur et les formes de mon physique androgyne, ça me ressemblait complètement, on pouvait dire qu'elle marquait un point, elle m'aidait à mieux m'assumer malgré ma condition de garçon à ne pas rejeter ma féminité mais plutôt à la laisser s'exprimer naturellement, sauf que depuis que je les portaient, au début pour l'a remercier de ne pas avoir travaillé pour rien et maintenant par coup de coeur, et bien ces messieurs se montraient beaucoup plus entreprenants et lourds avec moi…

Mais l'important c'est de se plaire dit-on, et en y pensant ça n'avait pas changé grand-chose car ils étaient déjà comme ça avant même que je ne porte ses vêtements, je pense que ça vient simplement de moi alors que je ne cherche justement pas cela, et pire que tout je n'arrive pas à leur faire comprendre d'arrêter, ils insistent, et certains savent en plus que je ne suis pas une vraie fille… Ils doivent être aveugle ou bornés ça ne pouvait pas être possible autrement.

Par contre mon père ne plaisantait pas avec eux, et le moindre écart de leur part était prétexte à ce qu'il leur colle sans prévenir des mandales plus qu'explicites en plein visage, il ne voulait pas qu'un seul type me pose la main dessus, donc quand il était absent son assistant était chargé de veiller sur moi en plus de son boulot à la boutique d'armes, le pauvre, je culpabilisais beaucoup pour lui de cette situation, même si ça n'avait pas l'air de le déranger je trouvais qu'il avait un certain nombre de responsabilités plus importantes.

Bien sur certains mecs revenaient parfois à la charge, mais repartaient aussitôt quand Baldur sortait sa hache de guerre fétiche pour leur faire comprendre qu'il n'hésiterait pas à tailler dans le vif.

Comme Mimi me disait souvent « Audel ne renie pas ce que la nature t'a donné, tu est une étoile, et les étoiles doivent briller librement, exprime toi tel que tu est » et « Si ton père est comme ça c'est parce que dans ce monde les anges doivent être protégés »; Mais qu'est ce qu'un ange lui demandais-je alors, « Et bien c'est une personne comme toi » me répondait-elle avec affection, un peu énigmatique pour moi mais tendrement direct, ses phrases me touchaient profondément à chaque fois que je les entendais et me coupaient la voix, grâce à elle j'étais mieux dans ma peau, j'acceptais ma fragilité, donc je m'efforçais de l'écouter aussi souvent que possible.

Un bruit métallique me fît sursauter, ce n'était qu'un chat qui fila devant dans une rue adjacente, dieu merci.

Je traversais les ruelles désertes à cette heure et arrivai rapidement sur une place familière de taille moyenne également pavée mais rassemblant quand même une bonne quinzaine d'établissements différents tout autour, magasins divers pour la plupart, épicerie, boucherie, puis un fleuriste auquel je rendais souvent visite toujours très sympathique, et une auberge plutôt bien fréquentée souvent éclairée jusqu'au matin.

Il y avait une fontaine en pierre grise au centre à vingt mètres devant moi, elle coulait toujours même la nuit, et les visages joyeux gravés dans la pierre étaient régulièrement prétextes à remonter le moral quand on les regardait longtemps, c'était surtout agréable le matin ou pendant une pause repas quand le soleil l'éclairait car tous ses plus beaux détails étaient alors visibles de tous.

La forge et notre maison juste au dessus se situaient juste en face, en plein milieu de l'axe sud donc au moment présent sur ma droite car j'étais arrivé du sud-ouest.

Mon père dormait à cette heure ci, j'étais partis plus tôt de façon discrète pendant qu'il était déjà au lit, depuis le temps que je le faisais j'étais devenu expert en la matière si on peut dire.

Quelques petit pas puis arrivant par la gauche je longeais la boutique de l'apothicaire du coin à la façade ancienne et à l'enseigne écaillée qui lui donnait un petit côté ésotérique, jusque devant notre porte en chêne massif collée à droite de la forge ouverte sur la rue et la déverrouillai tout doucement, le petit clic qui s'ensuivit était inaudible à moins d'être derrière.

Je l'ouvris et la refermai de la même manière le tout assez rapidement, puis le dos courbé je montai lentement les marches de l'escalier interne qui donnait sur le premier étage, la base de notre maison.

En haut à gauche la porte d'entrée était un peu plus épaisse donc il me fallait toujours une trentaine de secondes pour l'ouvrir sans bruit puis pour la pousser sans la faire grincer.

Une fois ouverte puis scellée je posai mes chaussures dans l'entrée, et me dirigeai ensuite vers le second escalier cette fois central entre le salon et la cuisine lui étant latérale.

J'étais toujours content de retrouver le nid familial, mon père gagnant bien sa vie avait pût nous offrir assez d'espace pour vivre correctement dans ce beau quartier, presque comme des bourgeois, enfin presque, car comme il avait démarré très modestement il avait gardé en partie ce mode de vie, n'étalant pas ses gains au plaisir de n'importe qui, un homme prudent et économe en somme, et c'était tout à son honneur.

Ouvert sur l'entrée notre grand salon au sol en bois de sapin et aux murs en pierre taillées, toujours vers la gauche quand on entrait, était suffisamment spacieux pour accueillir trente personnes les unes à côté des autres, il disposait de trois canapés, un long et large tourné vers la cheminée encadrée de fenêtre à vitraux, et de deux plus petits qui se faisaient face de chaque côté du principal.

Quand à la cuisine à droite de l'escalier et de l'entrée, mon antre personnel d'un style rustique toujours bien tenue, était équipée d'un joli four traditionnel et d'un grand plan de travail idéal pour préparer de la nourriture sans être gêné, ainsi que d'une belle table en bois adossée au mur avec trois chaises pour y prendre les repas.

La réserve de nourriture était placée derrière une petite porte à gauche de la grande fenêtre à carreaux qui éclairait abondamment la cuisine et nous faisait face quand on entrait dedans.

Je traversai une partie du salon puis montai l'escalier tout doucement, cette fois ci direction ma chambre, au même étage que celle de mon père Baldur qui ronflait sans modération, heureusement pour moi.

Comme les marches étaient en pierres il n'y avait aucun risque de craquements si caractéristiques au bois.

Lentement j'atteignis le couloir de l'étage, devant moi en arrivant il y avait la chambre de mon père, à sa gauche la salle d'eau et encore à gauche sur le même mur ma chambre.

Comme au début je l'ouvris avec doigté et entrai, enfin en sécurité.

C'était une pièce de taille modeste au sol et aux murs en bois fin garni d'un agréable tapis de laine que mon père m'avait un jour offert pour protéger mes pieds, mon lit blanc aux draps de tissus doux et dans lequel on pouvait placer deux personnes de taille moyenne me faisait face, autant dire qu'il était largement suffisant pour mon petit gabarie mais qu'est-ce qu'on y dort bien, à ma droite trônait une grande étagère en noyer qui accueillait mes livres personnels, et contre le mur perpendiculaire à ces deux la était posée une armoire claire de taille intermédiaire ou dormait mes vêtements, en face d'elle un miroir allongé de forme ovale qui m'était très utile, lui aussi offert par Baldur.

Sans attendre je me déshabillai et enfilai un petit pyjama couleur crème, dévoilant abondamment mon cou et soulignant ma taille, une des créations de Mimi, puis je me glissai lentement sous mes draps jusqu'à la tête pour me réchauffer, avant de fermer les yeux.

L'image du grand loup-garou noir me revint en tête, si imposant, si fort, à la fois inquiétant mais rassurant, la vie pouvait parfois être étonnante.

Selon lui j'allais le revoir, sauf que la perspective d'être attrapé une deuxième fois ne m'enchantais guère, j'allais donc laisser la forêt noire de côté quelques temps, ça vaudrait mieux pour tout le monde.

Puis, lentement, je ne me sentis pas partir, trop épuisés pour continuer à réfléchir, même si Lucian fût la dernière pensée à habiter mon esprit.

* * *

**J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plût, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ça me ferait super plaisir** ;)


	2. Chapitre 2: Face à face

**Bonjour à tous** :)

Second chapitre, plus long et plus calme, une journée dans la vie d'Audel entre quotidien et imprévus.

J'ai mis un peu plus de temps à l'écrire et toujours autant de passion.

Pour ceux qui connaissent je mèle quelques inspirations au manga Okane Ga Nai.

En espérant qu'il vous plaise.

**Très bonne lecture** :)

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Face à face

Cui cui faisaient les oiseaux.

Je fus réveillé tôt le matin vers huit heures par de doux piaillement de moineaux qui venaient toujours se poser sur le toit derrière ma fenêtre.

J'adorais ce petit animal, si délicat, si plein de vie, un jour mes amis avaient commencé à m'appeler comme ça à cause de mon aspect fragile semblable au leur, moineau se transforma en moineau blanc hommage à mon teint de porcelaine disaient-ils, et je finis par l'adopter, bien sur il était toujours utilisé pour rigoler, c'était courant chez les jeunes de notre époque de se donner des noms comme ça, ça rendait les choses plus drôles.

Je me redressai doucement dans mon lit en prenant le temps de m'étirer, j'avais bien dormi malgré la nuit précédente plutôt agitée.

Délicatement je posai un pied au sol, le contact doux du tapis de laine me donna le sourire, ça allait être une belle journée j'en étais sur.

Filtrant à travers la fenêtre le soleil brillait vivement dans un ciel complètement dégagé, je pouvais déjà entendre les bruits de la ville qui s'activait avec entrain.

Me levant je me dirigeai vers ma porte pour prendre la direction de la salle d'eau, il ne fallait pas trainer car la boutique d'armes ouvrait à neuf heures, je n'avais qu'une petite heure devant moi.

Dans le couloir je croisai mon père déjà habillé qui se passait la main sur le visage pour mieux émerger, il me fit un grand sourire quand il me vit et que je lui rendis naturellement.

- Hey bonjour mon ange ! S'exclama-il gaiement avant de me prendre dans ses bras et de me soulever à quelques centimètres du sol.

- Bonjour papa, lui répondis-je en mettant mes bras autour de son cou avant de lui donner un bisou sur une de ses joues barbue le tout agrémenté d'une mine lumineuse.

Il plongea sa tête dans mes cheveux pour en respirer le parfum, il faisait souvent ça.

- Hmm, tu sens aussi bon que ta mère.

Ce petit moment dura cinq minutes, parfois il me tenait plus longtemps.

- M-merci papa.

Il me reposa mais garda ses mains sur ma taille, je souriais alors toujours mais silencieusement en le regardant, il avait l'air un peu fatigué mais les signes disparaitront dans la journée quand il se mettra au travail.

Son mode de vie très actif lui permettait à la fois de s'entretenir et de garder un corps solide comme l'acier qu'il maniait tous les jours dans sa forge.

Certaines personnes dont mes amis étaient parfois étonnées quand ils apprenaient qu'il n'a en réalité que trente-sept ans, car la plupart des forgerons de la cité dépassaient bien la quarantaine, puis je trouvais à sa plus grande satisfaction qu'il faisait moins, un père plutôt jeune et hyper doué dans son domaine, un mélange parfait de réussite.

D'apparence c'est un homme d'un mètre quatre-vingt-dix de haut, taillé comme une armoire à glace de peau légèrement mate, à la mâchoire carré comme ses épaules s'alliant parfaitement avec ses traits solides, et aux cheveux bruns sombres qui contrastaient avec ses yeux verts puissants, souvent durs en société mais plein d'affections quand ils se posaient sur son enfant.

Il m'avait eu jeune, trois ans avant l'entrée dans sa vingtième année donc à ses dix-sept ans, et il s'était toujours occupé courageusement de moi alors que je n'étais encore qu'un bambin au décès de maman.

Je l'admirais beaucoup, en même temps que la reconnaissance infini que je lui portais pour tout ce qu'il faisait pour nous deux, et c'était un vrai bonheur de vivre avec lui, même si je tenais naturellement à assumer toutes les tâches de la maison, il prenait soin de moi et je ne m'étais jamais plus sentis en sécurité qu'en sa présence, donc je lui devais bien ça.

En sécurité ? Ça me rappelle quelque chose…

Grand, le pelage noir, non ! Ce n'était pas un rêve !

Alors ça signifiait que je l'avais vraiment rencontré, et que… je le reverrais.

Je devais vite chasser cette pensée de ma tête, faire comme ci de rien n'était, jusqu'à preuve du contraire il ne s'était rien passé.

Presque rien…

Pourtant grâce à lui j'avais vu la ville depuis le ciel, et quand il a pris ma main pour l'embrasser… Je le ressentais encore…

- Je vais nous chercher des croissants, je serais rapide, me dit soudain mon père en me ramenant à la réalité.

Il déposa un baiser sur mon front et descendis l'escalier, me laissant seul dans le couloir.

Mais je n'avais pas une minute à perdre pour me préparer, je fonçai dans la salle d'eau et ouvrit le robinet de la baignoire en laiton.

Elle était reliée à un système de canalisation d'eaux traitées dont seule les demeures qui pouvaient se le permettre étaient équipées, cela comprenait les nobles et quelques familles comme la notre aux revenus généreux, donc autant dire que c'était rare, j'avais beaucoup de chance.

Nous avions aussi un lavabo en porcelaine au dessus duquel était accroché un joli miroir au cadre en acacia gravé de motifs antiques, le tout dans une ambiance douce réverbérée par les murs carrelés de blanc comme la mosaïque du sol.

Une brève inspection de mes cheveux me rassura, ils sentaient encore bon Baldur avait raison, donc je n'aurais à les nettoyer que dans deux jours, je les nouais en un chignon pour ne pas les mouiller inutilement puis après deux petites minutes j'entrai dans l'eau fraiche, et commençai à me frotter le corps avec un gant très doux, recouvert d'un savon aux fleurs naturelles que j'avais appliqué dessus juste avant, et qui sentait la rose, mon odeur préférée.

Puis ce fût au tour de mon visage, mes oreilles etc… Tout y passait, j'étais très minutieux sur la propreté car c'était un sujet important qui si on le négligeait pouvait entrainer de grave problèmes de santé comme ça arrivait trop souvent aux pauvres gens, malheureusement pour eux…

Je me rinçai, puis je sortis du bain et attrapai une serviette dont je m'enveloppai.

Après m'être séché, j'ouvris un petit pot de verre posé sur la mini étagère rattachée au bas du miroir, et je pris une noisette de pâte verte claire à l'intérieur pour la déposer sur ma brosse à dent en crin naturel, puis j'attaquais le brossage matinal quotidien des mes dents.

C'était un mélange d'huile de menthe, de charbon et d'autres plantes servant à garder une bouche saine, nous l'utilisions tous les jours.

Quelques minutes après j'entendis mon père qui rentrait pendant que je me rinçais la bouche et nettoyai ma brosse sous l'eau du robinet.

Une fois tout en ordre je fonçai nu dans ma chambre mon pyjama à la main et ouvris ma commode à vêtement.

J'en sortis un joli pantalon beige clair et un petit haut blanc avant de compléter le tout par un gilet en laine très douce elle aussi d'un blanc pur, il faisait toujours un peu frais le matin ça me tiendra chaud, je garderai mes cheveux détachés ce que je fît pour gagner du temps.

Rapidement habillé je me retournai pour me regarder dans le beau miroir ovale et pût constater que l'ensemble m'allai très bien, très délicat et lumineux, évidemment le bon goût de madame Mimi.

Il ne fallait pas que je fasse attendre mon si gentil papa, refermant ma porte je me hâtai vers la cuisine en dévalant l'escalier.

En entrant à l'intérieur je découvris qu'il avait tout préparé, croissants à l'odeur alléchante, quelques fruits, et jus d'orange du marché, et qu'il m'attendait bien sur sagement assis à la table un café à la main.

- Oooh c'est tellement gentil, fut la phrase qui sortit toute seule dans ma bouche quand j'eu contemplé cette belle attention.

Il se leva dés qu'il me vit, son visage passa de neutre à ébloui.

- Pour toi c'est tout à fait normal, au fait tu est magnifique, lança-il vivement.

- Merci papa, tu est bien aussi, lui répondis-je radieusement.

En effet sa tenue composée d'un haut noir de forgeron coupé aux épaules, relevé d'un pantalon en toile épaisse couleur sable, et de grosses chaussures aux bouts métalliques, collait parfaitement avec son métier, dévoilant ses muscles saillants et accentuant automatiquement sa virilité apparente déjà fort bien présente sans, le tout ayant le don de séduire la plupart des femmes alors qu'il ne faisait rien pour.

Selon lui aucune ne pourrait remplacer ma mère qu'il m'avait dit un jour, c'était beau à entendre mais parfois j'en étais un peu triste pour lui… Mais il ne fallait pas penser à des choses comme ça, il avait un moral d'acier et c'était le plus important.

Il tira une chaise de sous la table et me fît signe que je pouvais m'y asseoir.

Toujours de bonne mine je lui répondis par un regard touché, et il s'assit à son tour ne me quittant pas des yeux.

- Alors poussin, prêt pour cette nouvelle journée ?

- Toujours !

J'avais hâte d'y être, l'activité souvent incessante du travail me boostait beaucoup, et en plus j'avais plein de choses à faire aujourd'hui donc c'était parfait.

Dévorant mes croissants avec appétit devant mon père qui buvait tranquillement son café moulu, je ne me rendis pas compte que je me mettais des miettes partout sur la bouche, collées par le sucre des viennoiseries, il rigola quand qu'il s'en aperçut et que j'eu fini.

- Wow mais quel petit morfal, me lança-il d'un air taquin.

- Excuse-moi papa mais c'est super bon !

- Tu m'en vois ravi, je t'en achèterais plus souvent alors.

- Oh merci ! M'exclamais-je joyeusement.

- Attends, voila c'est mieux.

Il approcha sa main de mon visage, et avec son pouce qu'il lécha au préalable il enleva doucement les miettes autour de mes lèvres, avant de me faire un clin d'œil complice.

- M… Merci, tu n'étais pas obligé tu sais, prononçais-je un brin confus.

- J'y tenais, déclara-il de son éternel sourire confiant et fier qui avait le don de me faire craquer.

Mon père était trop mignon dans ces moment la, et je ne pu m'empêcher de le récompenser par un câlin qu'il avait d'ailleurs anticipé car il avait déjà les bras ouvert quand je me levai dans sa direction.

Il m'enlaça quand je fus à portée et me serra fort, puis gentiment je posai mes mains et ma tête contre son torse pour lui exprimer mon amour avant qu'il ne commence à me cajoler.

- Hmm, papa.

- Mon rayon de soleil, murmura-il dans mon cou.

J'adorais ce genre de petit moment privilégié quand il était aussi attentionné et doux, évidemment c'est le seul homme à pouvoir me toucher de la sorte et je trouvais ça tout à fait légitime, il est ma seule famille.

Mais… Oh non encore cette pensée… Des bras immenses et poilus, un toucher puissant…

L'étreinte de Baldur faisait resurgir la sensation que j'avais éprouvée hier au contact de ce Lucian.

Il n'y avait pourtant rien de comparable, alors pourquoi revenait-il continuellement me hanter…

- L… loup… soufflais-je sans m'en rendre compte.

- Hein ?

- Que… Heu… Oh, excuse moi j'étais dans la lune.

Mon père parût amusé et me fît un nouveau baiser sur le front avant de me relâcher.

- Allez mon ange c'est l'heure !

Il avait raison, je bus mon jus d'orange d'une traite et je filai dans l'entrée.

Après m'être chaussé je vérifiais de ne rien avoir oublié et pris mon petit sac en cuir brun que je portais en bandoulière et avais l'habitude d'emporter partout même quand il fallait traverser quelques mètres, une habitude prévoyante que j'avais adopté depuis mon adolescence.

Il contenait quelques trucs utiles à mes yeux comme un peu d'argent, mes clés, des mouchoirs, un carnet avec son crayon, une lime à ongles en métal et un peigne en bois, en général, mais aussi un livre qui cette fois traitait des plantes forestières, une mini bouteille d'eau en verre, protégée d'un cache en tissu et fermée d'un petit bouchon en liège, et pour finir un petit couteau rétractable pour si j'avais un jour besoin de me défendre, que mon père m'avait façonné et sur lequel il avait gravé 'À Audel ma plus belle création', sans doute l'un des cadeaux les plus touchants qu'il m'avait fait de ses mains, et dieu merci je n'ai encore jamais eu à l'utiliser, mais le garder prés de moi était le principal car il me faisait l'effet d'un feu réconfortant.

- Super j'ai tout.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle est coquette, plaisanta Baldur en arrivant dans mon dos, déjà prêt à partir.

- N-non ! ... Rétorquais-je en rigolant.

Il déposa un nouveau baiser sur le haut de mon crâne en soufflant affectueusement du nez, content de sa propre blague, puis il ouvrit la porte d'entrée.

- Après toi.

Il m'invita à sortir en premier et je ne me fis pas attendre, puis nous descendîmes l'escalier d'entrée et il répéta la même action avec la porte en bas qui donnait sur la rue.

Dehors la place matinale déjà bien fréquentée nous accueillit joyeusement de bruits d'activités les plus diverses et d'un léger vent frais plutôt vivifiant, à cinquante mètres en face le fleuriste avait ouvert et accueillait des dames élégantes aux robes colorées toutes plus jolies les unes que les autres, l'apothicaire revoyait l'arrangement de sa vitrine, et la petite boulangerie 'le pain de Freyr' fournissait autant de délicieux petits pain que d'odeur alléchantes qui se répandaient dans l'air environnant, mon père avait dût passer la car leurs produits étaient exquis, un savoir faire simple mais expert dans leur domaine, tout comme 'la baguette dorée' ouverte quelques rues plus loin à côté de la boutique de Mimi que j'avais pût apercevoir hier soir.

Nous n'eurent à traverser que quelques mètres pour que Baldur puisse investir sa forge, non sans me refaire un nouveau bisou, cette fois ci sur la joue que je lui rendis naturellement par un regard encourageant.

- Travail bien mon petit papa, lui souhaitais-je plein d'entrain pour cette nouvelle journée.

-Hey je suis immense ! Toi aussi mon ange, me répondis-il avec humour d'un de ses sourires affectueux.

On voyait qu'il avait déjà la tête occupé par tout ce qu'il allait faire aujourd'hui, il se faufila alors dans son atelier collé à l'intérieur de la forge qu'il verrouillait tous les soirs et dans lequel il entreposait tout ce qui devait être protégé, j'attendis de le voir disparaitre à l'intérieur, quand à moi je pris la direction de la porte massive de la boutique 'Cœur de Métal' juste à gauche.

La petite cloche accrochée pour prévenir de l'arrivée d'un client sonna gaiement quand je franchis le porche en même temps que l'odeur familière des métaux qui m'accueillit avec vivacité.

La boutique de trente mètres carrés était agencée comme un rectangle éclairée abondamment pas de grandes fenêtres aux teintes guerrières rouges, brunes, blanches, vers ma gauche étaient exposées les dagues et toutes les petites armes, et plus au fond la caisse collée à un large comptoir avec derrière la porte arrière réservée aux employés.

Toujours à quelques mètres devant la caisse était la place des armes à chaines qu'on pouvait tenir à une main, et complètement vers ma droite étaient placés les armes et armures plus lourdes nécessitant plus de forces, épées, marteaux, haches, lances, boucliers, côtes de mailles etc… Tout pour le guerrier.

J'étais comme une fleur au milieu d'un champ de bataille, mais j'avais fini par apprécier car c'était l'univers de celui que j'aimais le plus au monde.

- C'est moi, coucou Taurin !

L'assistant toujours très ponctuel arrivait toujours dix minutes avant l'ouverture pour vérifier le bon état du magasin et des articles, et la il était déjà en tablier de cuir les manches retroussées, il n'allait pas tarder à relever les stores du magasin.

- Bonjour Audel ! Comment tu vas ?

Il se dirigea vivement dans ma direction et nous nous fîmes la bise, signe que nous nous connaissions bien.

- Très bien, en pleine forme comme toujours, répondis-je joyeusement.

Brun aux yeux marron couleur terre, un visage anguleux mais souvent jovial, Taurin était un peu moins grand que Baldur mais était tout aussi massif.

- Super ! Tu sens toujours aussi bon dis moi, le patron est chanceux !

- Hihi, heu… Merci, dis-je poliment avec l'envie rapide de changer de sujet malgré le compliment, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on me disait quelque chose comme ça concernant mon père, sauf qu'à chaque fois je ne sais pas bien pourquoi mais j'avais la sensation que je ne devais pas chercher à comprendre.

- Aaaah excuse moi c'était sans mauvaise intention de ma part, rajouta-il en se frottant le crâne comme si il avait sentit ma légère gêne.

- C-ce n'est rien, c'est gentil quand même.

Je savais qu'il ne cherchait jamais à dire à mal, donc dans cinq minutes je n'y penserais plus, puis c'était Taurin quand même.

Lui faisant un léger sourire j'allais vite derrière la caisse pour déposer mon sac sur un des petits porte-manteaux en bois accrochés au mur latéral droit au comptoir, et j'enfilai un petit tablier en tissu clair raccord à ma tenue juste au dessus de mon gilet, il était temps de se mettre au boulot.

- Bon ! Allez c'est partit ! S'exclama Taurin en frappant dans ses mains, nous avions effectivement du pain sur la planche.

Même si je l'avais fait la veille je repassais un coup de chiffon sur le comptoir, vérifiais qu'il y avait le minimum dans la caisse et partis inspecter chaque recoin du magasin pour être sur que tout était propre, c'était parfait.

Vingt minutes plus tard et le nez collé sur le registre des ventes je fus surpris quand la cloche sonna l'arrivée de notre premier client.

- Bonjour monsieur ! Lui lançais-je avec politesse en levant la tête.

- Bonjour…

C'était un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années aux cheveux grisonnants, probablement plus proche des soixante à première vue, il avait l'air fatigué et vidé, son uniforme de soldat de la garde ne laissait aucun doute sur sa venue.

Il s'approcha de moi, une lance à la main qui était fort abimée, le bois était strié de toute part et la pointe métallique complètement émoussée.

- En quoi pouvons-nous vous aider monsieur ?

- Ma vieille lance ne va pas tarder à rendre l'âme comme vous le voyez, et je souhaite en acquérir une meilleure.

- Bien sur, Taurin peux-tu montrer les lances au monsieur s'il te plait.

- Ouais ! Répondit-il tout de go au fond de la boutique à lustrer les armes exposées.

Il emmena rapidement le vieux soldat dans le coin gauche par rapport à la caisse, la ou était disposées toutes les armes à manches longs, nous avions un ordre précis de rangement basé sur les tailles et les fonctions des articles nous permettant de ne pas nous emmêler les pinceaux.

Pendant qu'ils étaient occupés je pris la lance abimée sur le comptoir, heureusement elle était plutôt légère.

Je me retournai pour traverser la porte arrière qui donnait sur la forge, derrière on pouvait voir en direct mon père qui de dos s'affairait déjà autour d'une grosse enclume à frapper vigoureusement du métal rougit, dans l'objectif si je vis bien de faire une longue épée.

Sans le déranger je me rendis vers un cache réservé aux armes usagées puis je déposai la lance dedans, Baldur les récupérerait après, il se débarrassait généralement de ce qui était irrécupérable sur celles-ci, sauf le bois si il y en avait, et il fondait ensuite les métaux encore présent, de cette façon il faisait une belle économie et n'était jamais à court de matière première sachant que le roi lui en fournissait déjà pas mal.

Il se tourna quand je commençai à repartir car semble-il m'avait entendu, et il me fît un clin d'œil avant de se remettre au travail.

Content je retournai joyeusement dans la boutique par le même chemin.

Le client ayant choisit et Taurin lui ayant expliqué les caractéristiques du produit il était prêt à payer.

- J'espère que vous avez trouvé votre bonheur, voulez vous qu'on vous l'emballe ou souhaitez vous partir comme ça ?

- Oui je suis satisfait, c'est du très bel ouvrage, et non merci pour l'emballage.

Ce compliment me toucha beaucoup surtout quand on savait par qui les articles vendus ici étaient fait.

- Merci beaucoup, ça vous fera trente pièces d'or.

- Ce n'est pas donné mais ça les vaut, celle la durera plusieurs décennies j'en suis sur, et c'est mon fils qui sera content quand il en héritera.

- Assurément monsieur, vous avez fait un très bon choix, dis-je d'un sourire sincère en réceptionnant les pièces que je me mis à compter avant de les ranger dans la caisse.

- Merci, mes hommages au forgeron et bonne journée, répondit-il en repartant doucement.

- À vous aussi, nous lui transmettrons !

Puis nous nous retrouvâmes à nouveaux seul Taurin et moi.

- C'est du bon travail Audel ! C'est en étant comme ça que nos clients reviennent.

- Merci Taurin, je suis toujours ravi quand ça se passe aussi bien.

- Absolument ! Et plus ça ira plus le bouche à oreille se répandra, dans quelques temps ont arrêtera plus.

- J'espère bien !

J'espère aussi que mon père tiendra le coup, normalement Taurin le secondera à plein temps à ce moment, ils seront donc deux à plein temps dans la foge, alors il faudra surement embaucher un autre vendeur du même type dans le futur, et s'y connaissant bien sur.

La porte s'ouvrit et un nouveau client entra.

Le teint rouge et sombre, avec des cheveux noirs en bataille qui partaient en arrière lui donnant un air de voyou, un grand mec baraqué d'aspect jeune s'avança jusqu'au comptoir ou il déposa brutalement une armure cabossée sur le comptoir.

- B-Bonjour en quoi pouvons nous vous aider ?

M'ayant pris par surprise j'en bégayai légèrement.

- Est-ce que vous pouvez me réparer ça ? Demanda-il vivement sans aucune politesse.

- O-oui bien sur.

Taurin qui avait vu la scène et n'avait pas aimé le ton du client prit l'armure sans un mot, et le visage sombre passa par l'arrière porte pour le déposer à l'emplacement dédié dans la forge.

- …

Le client ne dit rien, ça commençait bien…

- Elle sera prête dans quelques jours, si vous voulez bien signer le registre s'il vous plait.

- Le registre ?

- Oui la preuve que vous avez bien déposé votre armure chez nous sinon on pourrait nous accuser de vol, c'est la loi vous comprenez.

- Ah ouais… Ok…

Je ressortis avec une plume et un petit encrier le gros volume de sous la caisse que j'avais rangé après notre premier client.

- Voila alors vous écrivez votre nom ici, le type d'objet amené, et vous signez s'il vous plait.

Il le remplit rapidement, puis je le refermai, je le remettrais dans un tiroir ou je noterais plus tard dans le registre auxiliaire les choses habituels par ordre alphabétique, une sécurité pour ne pas perdre les traces de nos ventes si on venait par je ne sais quel hasard à perdre le registre principal.

- Dites…

- Oui monsieur ?

- Ça fait longtemps que vous travailler la ?

- Quelques temps oui.

- C'est pas courant de voir une jolie nénette dans ce genre d'endroit…

Cette remarque déplacée me confirma le manque de finesse du client.

- H-heu merci, mais je ne suis pas une fille contrairement à ce qu'on pourr…

- Hein ?!

Il ne me laissa pas non plus finir ma phrase, son visage déjà peu sympathique au départ était maintenant figé d'une expression abasourdie plutôt inquiétante, je commençais à me sentir mal à l'aise.

- Oui…

- Tu vas me faire croire que tes pas une gonzesse ?!

- M-monsieur s'il vous plait je ne vous ai pas tutoyé…

L'assistant revint à ce moment la.

- Dans cinq jours, dit-il sans émotions vers le mec complètement ahuri.

- Ha, heu… Ouais.

Il mit un moment avant de se décider à s'en aller, toujours tourné dans ma direction, puis il commença à repartir et se retourna avant de me jeter un dernier regard moitié perdu moitié mauvais, puis à mon plus grand soulagement il prit la porte, sans un mot bien sur…

- Heureusement que tu est arrivé j'ai cru qu'il allait m'agresser…

- Désolé de t'avoir laissé avec lui, Baldur à dût examiner l'armure.

- C-ce n'est pas grave je comprends.

- La prochaine fois je m'en occuperais et tu iras prévenir le patron, t'inquiète pas.

- Merci Taurin.

- C'est normal.

Puis pendant une heure plusieurs clients se succédèrent, tous aimables et plutôt classiques, ils achetèrent épées, boucliers, flèches et autres joyeusetés utilisables à la guerre ou pour réapprovisionner les gardes, et j'eus encore droit à des appellations tel que mademoiselle, jeune fille et autres…

Comme c'était toujours dit gentiment et que je n'étais pas autorisé à perdre du temps je préférais répondre aimablement et laisser les choses se faire comme si de rien n'était, j'étais malgré tout toujours un peu gêné.

Dix heures et demie, la cloche sonna pendant que j'étais baissé à ranger des papiers derrière le comptoir.

Je relevai soudain la tête pour accueillir notre nouveau client que je ne reconnue par sur le coup, car oui certaines têtes finissaient par m'être familière à force de les voir, mais lui non, c'était la première fois semble-il.

- Bonjour monsieur bienvenue chez cœur de métal !

- Bonjour.

Sa voix grave et calme, un brin suave, résonna comme un écho puissant à mes oreilles.

Un homme de grande taille, probablement deux mètres ou plus, imposant, aux épaules solides et aux mains massives comme le reste s'avançait vers moi.

Il avait de longs cheveux d'un noir profond comme la nuit, noués élégamment de façon masculine derrière sa nuque, de la même couleur étaient sa tenue composée d'un grand manteau en cuir recouvrant son torse équipé d'un plastron de matière similaire, ainsi que son pantalon épais et ses larges chaussures.

Son visage clair aux traits durs et raffinés renforcé d'une barbe tout aussi noire que le reste, drue mais entretenue, exprimait la tranquillité et la puissance, doublée d'une assurance presque suffocante.

Il me fixait intensément, chacun de ses pas produisant dans mon corps comme des vagues paralysantes complètement incompréhensibles, je ne pu bouger jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit à un mètre, séparé de moi par la caisse.

Quand je vis ses yeux, bleus sombre, égaux face à une mer déchainée un jour d'orage, j'en fis tomber les feuilles que je tenais dans les mains, elles s'échappèrent sans que je ne puisse les retenir telles de l'eau entre mes doigts

Taurin n'ayant pas fait attention car occupé à refournir les étales d'armes pour certains vides, nous restâmes le client et moi à nous regarder pendant plusieurs minutes comme si le temps s'était presque arrêté.

J'avais l'impression de le connaitre, pourtant concrètement je ne savais pas du tout qui il était, c'était même la première fois que je le voyais, enfin sur le coup c'est ce que je cru, car en fait il me rappelait quelqu'un, mais qui ?

Ce regard pénétrant me faisait défaillir, presque surnaturel, déterminé et doux à la fois, il était dans ma tête j'en avais fortement l'impression, pourtant ce n'était pas une mauvaise sensation.

Mais qui était-il, aucun clients ne me faisait ça, aucun sauf lui.

J'eus un réflexe inexpliqué, en reculant le talon de ma chaussure se prit dans le tabouret que Taurin et moi utilisions pour reposer nos jambes de temps à autres quand nous restions debout trop longtemps, et je partis en arrière sans le vouloir, quel maladroit.

En un battement de cil je me rendis compte que je ne m'étais pas étalé pathétiquement sur le sol mais sentis qu'une large main me retenait par le dos.

- Oh ! … s'échappa de ma bouche.

Tournant lentement la tête vers celui qui m'avait épargné cette chute je me retrouvai à trente centimètres du mystérieux client.

- Fais attention, une fleur fragile comme toi pourrait vite se blesser.

De son ton rassurant il me fit revenir à la raison et m'aida à me redresser.

- O-oui, excusez monsieur je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, merci pour votre aide.

Il me fit un léger sourire qui contrasta avec le reste de sa colossale allure et revint devant la caisse.

- C'est tout naturel, répondit-il enfin.

- E-en quoi pouvons nous aider ?

Toujours sous l'effet de cette sensation j'en avais du mal à aligner les mots.

- Je souhaiterais voir vos dagues.

- Ou… Oui bien sur.

J'avais de la chance c'était le seul type d'article que j'étais autorisé à montré aux clients, les autres étant réservé aux bras plus vigoureux de Taurin.

Contournant le comptoir je n'eus à faire que quelque petit pas pour lui présenter les dagues exposées juste avant sur ma droite.

En arrivant vers l'étale ma main effleura sans que je ne veuille le dos de celle du mystérieux homme, ce qui renforça mon manque de concentration et m'envoya du même coup une légère décharge électrique dans le bras.

- P-pardon.

Il ne m'en tint pas rigueur et se tourna à mesure que j'avançais, comme si ses yeux continuaient de chercher le contact visuel avec les miens.

- … Alors voici nos dagues, il y en a pour tous les gouts comme vous pouvez voir, fer, acier, bronze, argent, mais aussi or, des plus simples aux plus sophistiquées, si vous avez une question n'hésitez pas.

En effet outre leurs aspects rudimentaires, certaines des armes du magasin étaient gravées de symboles décoratifs ou sacrés qui plaisaient aux clients soucieux de l'aspect esthétique, mais ça n'avait pas l'air d'être ce qu'il recherchait, d'ailleurs quand je m'aperçus qu'il était déjà armés de deux fiers lames tenues habillement dans son dos par un harnais sombre je finis par me demander ce qu'il faisait la, peut être avait-il besoin d'autres armes…

C'était sans doute un guerrier, ou un mercenaire.

Pendant que je présentais nos articles, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'éviter son regard tellement soutenu qu'il m'en brulait la peau comme si j'étais exposé à un soleil trop fort, et encore ce n'était qu'une métaphore car il se rapprochait toujours plus, un peu trop à mon goût.

Cet homme n'avait pas l'air que puissant physiquement, il l'était aussi mentalement à n'en pas douter.

- Cette dague en argent sera parfaite, dit-il en me montrant une des dagues parmi les plus longues et les plus tranchantes.

- B-bien sur, c'est un très bon choix. Souhaitez vous un emballage ou désirez vous repartir sans ?

- Un emballage serait parfait.

- Bien sur, je vous le fais de suite.

- Ne me fuis pas, murmura-il en prenant délicatement mon menton dans ses doigts, faisant en sorte que je relève la tête alors que je venais à peine de prendre délicatement la dague dans mes mains pour la préparer sur le comptoir.

À nouveau nous fûmes face à face, mais je ne fus pas paralysé non, juste submergé par quelque chose qui créa une intense chaleur dans ma poitrine, quelque chose que j'avais du mal à accepter, et sur lequel je n'arrivais pas à poser de mot, mon cœur battait vite et je n'allais pas tarder à m'évanouir.

- L…

- Dis-le.

- S'il vous plait…

- Dis le, insista-il.

Dans un état vaporeux je saisis la première chose qui dans mon esprit m'évoquait cette sensation qui me traversait, et la fit sortir.

L'homme semblait attendre patiemment, ses yeux à quelques centimètres des miens.

- Lucian… soufflais-je.

- Oui.

Cette réponse, cette voix calme si intensément masculine… C'était lui.

Je ne pensais pas le revoir de sitôt, la rencontre d'hier avait un côté à la fois tellement irréel que si il n'était actuellement pas si proche de moi comme la première fois, cela m'aurait peut être convaincu que j'avais rêvé.

Doucement il sourit et relâcha mon menton, juste au moment ou Taurin qui n'avait rien remarqué dût passer à côté de nous pour chercher à la forge ce qu'il manquait à ses étales.

Et nous fûmes seul à seul.

Il m'était difficile de réfléchir correctement, le temps d'essayer de comprendre mes propres mots, puis les siens, je ne réussi qu'à rester planter sur place.

- Que… P… Pardon monsieur ! … Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai… Je m'occupe de votre article tout de suite.

- …

Je me précipitai derrière la caisse et m'empressai de sortir un papier spécial pour les commandes à emporter, à la fois solide mais suffisamment fragile pour être ouvert sans effort, et j'enveloppai la dague en argent soigneusement à l'intérieur avant de refermer le paquet d'une ficelle.

- Voici, ça vous fera quinze pièces d'or s'il vous plait.

Il déposa la somme sur le comptoir et mis le paquet dans une sorte de sac accroché dans son dos, puis il redirigea son attention vers moi alors que je venais juste d'encaisser le montant de la vente.

- À midi, prend la petite rue à droite de l'auberge de la place, il y a une taverne, je t'y retrouverais.

Puis sans prévenir il se dirigea lentement vers la porte du magasin toujours sans me quitter des yeux, et je le vis disparaitre à l'extérieur, à nouveau comme la nuit dernière, me laissant sans voix, seul avec mes questions et sans même avoir eu le temps de réaliser.

- …

Il me fallut quelques minutes pour me décidé enfin à bouger.

- Audel ? Hey Audel ça va ?

- Q-quoi ?

C'était Taurin qui était revenu avec un stock d'armes sous les bras, son visage exprimait l'incompréhension, se demandant se que je faisais en plein milieu du magasin tourné vers les fenêtres plutôt que derrière la caisse.

- Ah heu oui ! Désolé j'étais dans mes pensées.

- Ce n'est rien, alors le client t'a acheté quelque chose ?

- Oui une dague… En argent, puis il est finalement repartit, dis-je le ton perdu dans le vague.

Peut être que les dagues n'étaient qu'un prétexte pour me parler… Mais non enfin il avait acheté quelque chose… Il faudra que je lui demande.

- En argent ? Pas courant… Tant mieux alors ! Lança-il avec entrain.

- Oui.

Et nous nous remîmes au travail dans la bonne humeur.

Dix minutes après, le temps que je me recadre correctement sur ce que j'avais à faire, le magasin fût pris d'assaut, cette fois ci par des représentants du roi qui venaient chercher une commande spécial effectuée une semaine plus tôt, un attelage sophistiqué attendait entre la fontaine de la place et la forge, tiré par des chevaux recouvert d'armures de métal fin très solides adaptées à leur physique.

- Bonjour messieurs, que pouvons-nous faire pour vous ?

- Bonjour mademoiselle nous venons chercher la commande de sa majesté.

Mademoiselle… Ce n'est rien, rappelle toi tu ne peux en vouloir à personne, souris et tout ira bien. Par contre je ne sais pas si je m'y habituerais un jour...

- Bien sur, je consulte le registre, ah voici ! Taurin s'il te plait !

Taurin vint rapidement à ma suite puis je lui montrai la fameuse commande qui était en tous points de vue conséquente.

- Ok ! Nous allons vous l'a faire passer par la forge, il nous faudra deux autres hommes pour aider à porter, les informa-il.

Leur chef à l'allure sérieuse se retourna vers ses gars et leur fit signe de sortir pour aider l'assistant, puis il s'approcha de moi.

- Parfait, voici le reste de l'acompte versé la semaine dernière.

Il déposa un gros sac en toile sur le comptoir qui avait l'air de faire son poids.

Notre dirigeant procédait toujours de cette manière, la moitié au début et la fin après, c'était le roi donc nous ne pouvions discuter ses choix.

- Merci beaucoup, nous vous souhaitons une bonne journée, nos salutations à sa majesté.

- Cela vous honore, dit-il en me faisant un signe militaire de la main et il partit rapidement.

À travers les fenêtres je pouvais voir Baldur, Taurin, et le reste des soldats qui chargeait l'attelage royal de leurs bras puissants, j'étais fier de cette vente, mon père avait travaillé très dur pour sa majesté et la récompense valait clairement le coup, bientôt il pourra faire des agrandissements dans le magasin.

Le chef des soldats serra la main de mon père, le gratifiant surement pour son labeur et bien sur par respect, puis il partit lourdement avec ses hommes, vu le poids de tout ça ils en auraient pour un moment avant de tout déposer au château.

Taurin revint dans le magasin avec un immense sourire placardé sur la face, il prit d'une seule main le gros sac plein d'or devant moi avant de repartir par la porte arrière pour l'entreposer dans un coffre spécial que seul lui et mon père connaissaient.

Puis l'heure restante nous n'eûmes que des clients qui achetèrent des armes légères.

- Merci beaucoup, lançais-je à notre dernier acheteur du matin.

- Bon Audel c'est la pause.

Ça signifiait qu'il était midi.

- Oui ! Je vais en profiter pour aller voir cette boutique d'articles pour la maison dont j'ai entendu parler il y a peu, et j'irais manger un petit quelque chose quelque part !

- Ah ok donc tu ne mange pas avec nous ?

- Pas aujourd'hui, mais demain normalement, désolé.

- Pas de soucis, n'oublie pas de prévenir le patron.

- Oui bien sur, bonne appétit Taurin !

- À toi aussi Audel.

Nous nous fîmes un sourire amical, j'enlevai mon tablier, pris mon petit sac en cuir, et filai par la porte arrière rejoindre mon père.

Baldur préparait sommairement une petite table où il déposa sa gamelle, une boite en verre carré de grande taille, fermée par un gros nœud en tissu en forme de cœur dans laquelle je mettais la nourriture que je lui préparais la veille pour son midi.

- Papa je vais en ville, je reviens à treize heures !

Il se retourna gaiement, il avait des traces cendrées sur le visage.

- Ok mon ange !

- Attends, murmurais-je en m'approchant de lui après avoir sortis un petit mouchoir que je m'empressai de lui appliquer gentiment sur le front, les pommettes et le nez.

- …

Il se laissa faire en silence apparemment ravi.

- Voila tu est tout propre, puis comme ça ont est quitte, riais-je affectueusement rapport à son geste du petit déjeuner.

- Aaah qu'est ce que je ferais sans toi, rétorqua-il en me serrant dans ses bras, la tête à nouveau dans mon cou en me chatouillant avec sa barbe, et le nez dans mes cheveux, exactement comme ce matin.

- Hihi, tu est mignon, au fait bravo pour la vente de tout à l'heure !

- Merci mon ange, c'est aussi grâce à toi tu sais, d'où crois tu que je tire ma détermination.

Cet aveux m'emplit de joie et je ne pu m'empêcher de lui sauter littéralement au cou.

- Oh papa, je t'aime tellement !

- Moi aussi je t'aime mon petit soleil.

Nous restâmes quelques secondes dans les bras l'un de l'autre, puis un raclement de gorge vint nous interrompre.

- Excusez-moi de casser ce moment mais mon ventre gronde comme le tonnerre, prononça Taurin suffisamment fort pour qu'ont puisse l'entendre.

Baldur et moi relâchâmes doucement notre étreinte familiale puis il m'embrassa sur le front.

- Allez mon ange ne perds pas de temps.

Et avec un grand sourire je commençai à me diriger vers l'entrée de la forge où me retournant je leur fis un petit signe de la main.

- Mangez bien ! Lançai-je gaiement.

- Toi aussi ! Me répondirent un Taurin affamé et un Baldur qui avait des étoiles dans les yeux.

Puis je sortis, et me dirigeai vers la fontaine pour réfléchir un peu, à la base je voulais voir une petite boutique de mobilier qui vendait aussi divers objets pour le foyer et avait ouvert récemment, comment s'appelait-elle déjà... Je ne me rappelais plus... Mais ce que m'avait dit ce Lucian me résonnait dans les oreilles, alors sans l'avouer je partis vers la rue adjacente à l'auberge de la place qu'il m'avait indiqué, j'avais la sensation que je devais suivre ses directives, qui sait ce qu'il me ferait si je me défilai, il me l'avait dit lui-même, ne pas le fuir.

Sur le chemin je croisai diverses personnes qui vaquaient à leurs occupations, badauds, clochards, serviteurs courants après leurs maitres, soldats, courtisanes, et même quelques lettrés assis sur les rebords de la grande fontaine, discutant et grignotant.

Une connaissance que je vis de loin me salua sur ma gauche au nord-ouest à l'autre bout de la place, je fis de même puis continua mon chemin vers l'est quand je la vis repartir, sans doute allait-elle vers le port.

J'arrivai enfin à l'entrée de la fameuse rue qui était en réalité une ruelle vu son étroitesse et son manque de lumière.

Comme il l'avait dit il y avait bien une taverne, à cent mètres droit devant, je m'empressai alors de m'y diriger car le coin bizarrement désert et pas très rassurant contrastait avec l'activité joyeuse de la place marchande ou je vivais.

C'était souvent comme ça dans la cité, on pouvait passer de beaux quartiers à des endroits beaucoup moins sympathiques.

Un homme en haillon gisait pas loin sur le sol, il dormait et sentait mauvais, son odeur me donna un haut le cœur.

- Oooh mon d… Sortais-je sans le vouloir.

Et sans prévenir quelqu'un m'attrapa par le bras et me tira tellement vite sur le côté que je n'eus pas le temps de réagir, l'instant d'après je me retrouvai à l'entrée d'une autre petite ruelle adjacente, plaqué avec surprise contre le mur d'une habitation.

- Hmm !

Devant moi, grand, le teint rouge et les cheveux en bataille, je reconnu le client impoli de ce matin, il me tenait par les épaules et m'empêchait de bouger.

- Ont a pas fini de causer toi et moi !

- Vous… Mais qu'est ce que vous faites lâchez moi s'il vous plait, vous me faites mal !

- C'est moi qui donne les ordres ici ! Cria-il avec colère.

Je fus soudain pris par la peur et n'osai plus bouger ni dire un mot.

- …

- Alors comme ça tu dis que tes pas une fille ?!

- N-non… Tentais-je de dire avec honnêteté.

- Tu mens ! C'est pas la première fois que je te vois tu sais, gentille avec tout le monde, toujours toute douce avec ce gars, ce forgeron… La manière dont il te touche… C'est ton mec c'est ça ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus que moi hein ?! Ça te plait de jouer avec nous, de nous rendre fous ?!

Qu'est ce qu'il racontait, c'était complètement dingue.

Il leva sa main droite, prête à l'abattre sur moi.

- S'il vous plait n… !

J'attendis, mais le coup n'arriva jamais.

Quand je rouvris les yeux, fermés à l'instant par l'effroi, je vis qu'à ma droite à quelques centimètres se tenait un homme encore plus grand que mon agresseur.

Il avait retenu la main du voyou qui me hurlait dessus l'instant d'avant.

- Putain tes qui toi ?! Hey !

D'un seul geste l'homme imposant envoya valser le type qui percuta le mur opposé aussi violement qu'il s'écrasa au sol.

Les secondes d'après il se tortillait sur le sol, convulsé par la douleur.

Je tournai alors la tête vers celui qui venait de me sauver, et quand je le reconnu ma respiration fut coupée.

Il était la, lui, aussi impressionnant que les deux fois ou je l'avais rencontré, Lucian.

- V-vous…

- Tu vas bien ? Il n'a rien tenté d'autre ? Interrogea-il en m'examinant de haut en bas.

- N-non…

- Bien, sinon je l'aurais tué, avoua-il avec une honnêteté sans failles qui laissait transparaitre une rare colère à faire frémir rien qu'à l'entendre, il ne plaisantait pas c'était évident.

Levant de grands yeux mouillés par l'émotion qui me submergea soudain, je ne pu m'empêcher de venir me blottir contre lui, comme la première fois ou je m'étais senti en danger, un geste presque instinctif.

- Merci ! … Exprimais-je vivement.

- Hey… Je suis la maintenant, murmura-il en me serrant doucement dans ses bras puissants.

- Je suis désolé ! ... j'étais pourtant en marche vers la taverne pour vous retrouver… Mais…

- Je sais, ne te torture pas, tu n'as rien à te reprocher, répondis-il du même ton apaisant.

- Merci encore… Lucian, chuchotais-je en tremblotant.

Le léger souffle qu'il produisit par son nez sur mes cheveux me fit comprendre qu'il était content, il me rappelait un peu mon père à certains égards.

- Allez viens.

Il fit deux pas vers la ruelle ou j'étais arrivé, puis se retournant il me tendit une main, grande et ouverte, son regard bleu nuit me faisait comprendre que je n'avais rien à craindre malgré ses apparences guerrières.

J'hésitai une seconde, après tout c'est encore un inconnu…

Mais en fait non, pas besoin de réfléchir c'était la deuxième fois qu'il me sauvait, lentement je tendis une petite main et l'a posai dans la sienne qui se referma doucement, elle était chaude, comme un feu ronflant dans une cheminée, c'était agréable.

Alors nous nous regardâmes un instant, puis avec un sourire que j'eus du mal à discerner sur sa bouche entourée par sa barbe noire il commença à m'entrainer vers le lieu ou nous devions initialement nous rencontrer, sa main serrant la mienne avec protection je commençais à me sentir mieux.

Après quelques mètres qui furent plus que rassurant nous arrivâmes devant la devanture de la taverne, carmin sombre, d'aspect simple, et curieusement accueillante dans ces petites rues souvent obscures, on pouvait voir à travers les carreaux une douce lumière réverbérée par de petites lanternes accrochées à l'intérieur.

Lucian ouvrit et me tint la porte, cette attention fit éclore un petit sourire sur mon visage.

Une fois entré je découvris un endroit au charme à la fois douillet et très sommaire, où devant moi un grand comptoir allongé sur les côtés accueillait plusieurs hommes qui buvaient, discutaient et riaient, apparemment ivrognes car la plupart avaient la tête posé à côté de leurs verres, littéralement assommés par l'alcool.

Il y avait des gousses d'ails géantes qui pendaient à l'arrière ainsi que d'autres plantes que je reconnue, également des lapins et des perdrix.

Un barman inexpressif aux cheveux courts grisonnants salua mon grand sauveur d'un signe de tête qui m'indiqua ensuite lui-même une petite table tranquille située au fond de l'établissement en me tenant toujours la main.

Je le suivis et il me tira une des chaises de sous la table pour que je puisse m'y asseoir.

- Merci, c'est… Galant, gratifiais-je poliment d'une petite voix.

Il s'assit également et sans attendre il plongea son regard bleuté dans le mien.

- Pour un être tel que toi c'est la moindre des choses.

À nouveau je me sentis défaillir, comme ce matin.

- U-un… Un être tel que moi ?

- Audel.

Il prit alors mes deux mains dans les siennes sans que je ne m'y attende, puis leur donna un baiser.

Ce contact créa une petite décharge qui s'insinua dans tout mon corps.

- Oh ! … Qu'est ce qu…

- Audel le lien qui nous unit est plus fort que le sang.

- Q-quoi…

- Tu comprendras.

Lien, sang, des mots qui résonnaient si mystérieux dans sa bouche, mais si forts.

- Mais comment connaissez-vous… Mon nom… ?

J'étais dans un état semi-second et mes mots sortaient par souffle comme si je manquais d'air, cet homme me submergeait par sa puissance, sa présence, ses paroles, ses mains tellement chaudes.

- Tu ne te rappelle pas ?

- Me… Me rappeler de quoi ?

- Alors tu as oublié… lâcha-il en baissant les yeux vers la table, tenant toujours mes petites mains dans les siennes.

Qu'est ce que j'avais oublié ? Cette phrase énigmatique me fit soudain activement cogiter.

- Se pourrait-il que… Nous nous soyons déjà rencontré avant ?

Une lueur douloureuse s'alluma dans ces yeux.

- T-tu dois te souvenir…

Lucian, on aurait dit qu'il venait d'avoir mal, lui qui a l'air aussi solide que l'acier, oh non qu'est ce que j'ai fais.

- Est-ce que vous allez bien ? Je… Pardon j'ai l'impression de vous avoir blessé, je ne voulais pas… Dis-je soudain gagné par l'inquiétude.

- Si tout était facile la vie n'aurait pas ce piment qui nous donne l'envie de nous battre.

- Ou… Oui, c'est vrai… Mais ! …

- Quoiqu'il en soit j'attendrais.

- Vous ne voulez pas me dire ?

- Il faut que tu t'en rappelle par toi-même, répondit-il comme si cette simple phrase sonnait comme une torture dans sa voix.

Je voyais qu'il mourrait d'envie de me dire quelque chose à ce sujet, mais il luttait tellement fort pour le retenir que seul le temps m'aiderait surement à comprendre.

- … Très bien… Je… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a entre nous mais j'ai l'impression que c'est important, alors même si nous venons à peine de nous rencontrer je ferais cet effort, d'une certaine manière vous m'avez sauvé d'eux la nuit dernière, malgré ma naïveté, et aussi de ce type, donc je pense que je vous le dois.

J'avais parlé avec un courage inhabituel dans la situation présente, que l'instant d'après en me rendant compte de ce que je venais de dire je me sentis étrangement fier de moi.

- Je te sauverais toujours Audel, ou que tu sois je suis la, dans le vent, dans la terre, je réduirais en poussière ceux qui te voudront du mal, rien ne peut m'échapper.

Tant de détermination affluait dans ses paroles comme une montagne se dressant au firmament.

- Lucian…

Son nom sortit tout seul, car ses mots en plus de m'étonner me touchaient profondément.

Il se leva de toute sa grandeur et l'instant d'après, debout à mes côtés, il déposa un autre baiser sur ma main.

- Audel sois à moi, prononça-il d'une voix calme et incroyablement masculine, ses yeux totalement plongés dans les miens.

Qu'est ce qu'il venait de dire ?!

- P-p-p-pardon ? Bégayais-je.

- Sois à moi, entièrement.

C'était une déclaration, cachée par une demande qui me foudroya sur place, m'installant dans une confusion inattendue.

- Mais… Mais enfin… Seule une femme peut aller avec un homme tel que vous.

Il n'y avait pas plus évident…

- Je n'en ai que faire tu est bien plus qu'une femme.

Il me fit lever de ma chaise et se rapprocha de moi à tel point que je fus rapidement collé au mur de la taverne, il n'était plus qu'à deux centimètres.

- P-plus qu'une femme ? Questionnai-je d'un regard perdu.

- Tu est spécial.

-J-je sais que je ne ressemble pas aux autres garçons mais…

- Exact, mais c'est un peu plus que ça, tu est au delà Audel, venant de moi ça peut te paraitre étrange à entendre, de prime abord je suis tout sauf fleur bleue je le conçois, mais tu m'a fais rapidement réaliser ce jour la que j'avais devant moi un être pur, je veut te montrer que je suis digne de toi et je ferais tout pour que tu t'en rende compte !

Digne de moi ? Mon cœur s'accélérait, oh Lucian, je ne te connais que depuis peu mais tes paroles me submergent telle une vague, pourquoi mon cœur bat si fort à ce moment, quand tu est… Si proche…

- Merci… Je… Je ne sais que dire.

- Alors ne dis rien, laisse moi juste te prouver ce que j'avance.

Il m'enserra de ses bras, plus aucuns espaces ne nous séparaient maintenant, nous étions collés l'un à l'autre, face à face, et je n'arrivais pas à lui résister, c'était inexplicable mais c'était la.

Je perçus la chaleur de son souffle quand il m'inclina légèrement en arrière, petit à petit son visage se rapprochait, et doucement, ses lèvres rencontrèrent les miennes.

C'était mon premier baiser, il était doux et un peu ruggueux à la fois.

Les bruits environnants s'arrêtent soudainement, le monde n'existait plus, il n'y avait plus que lui et moi.

Il amplifia son baiser tout en renforçant son étreinte, je ne savais pas vraiment ce qu'il m'arrivait mais je voulais qu'il continue, qu'il me tienne toujours, comme la nuit dernière, comme maintenant.

Petit à petit il se fit plus entreprenant et tenta d'ouvrir ma bouche avec sa langue.

Ma première réaction fût d'essayer de lutter en l'a gardant fermée car je ne compris pas.

Mais la façon dont il me touchait, m'entourant si fort, si sincèrement, il me rassurait tellement qu'à son second essai je me laissais faire.

Je sentis alors une grande langue s'engouffrer entre mes dents, elle vint rapidement à la rencontre de la mienne et pris son temps pour l'explorer, Lucian voulait en connaitre chaque recoins.

Timidement je bougeai la mienne et nos deux langues se mirent à tourner l'une autour de l'autre dans un mouvement passionné.

Il avait un gout agréable, si puissant comme le reste, se mêlant à l'odeur virile qu'il dégageait déjà naturellement, cet homme me faisait un effet incroyable à mesure qu'il s'imposait.

Puis, comme un geste naturel je mis mes mains autour de son cou, et en réponse il me souleva de terre comme une plume pour que je sois à niveau.

Mes pieds pendaient dans le vide mais notre échange n'en fût que meilleur, il me tenait fermement et je m'accrochais à lui.

Je ne sais pas pendant combien de temps nous restâmes à nous embrasser mais pour nous ça n'avait plus d'importance.

Jusqu'à ce que…

- Hum hum ! Heu… Excusez- moi mais…

Nous ouvrîmes les yeux en même temps puis tournèrent la tête d'un même mouvement vers la source du bruit.

- Désolé les amoureux mais ce n'est pas vraiment le genre d'endroit pour faire ça… En plus vous n'avez pas encore commandé.

- …

À peine sortit de notre échange fougueux nous fûmes silencieux sur le moment.

- Je sais que la demoiselle est jolie mais tu pourrais éviter de faire ça chez moi, dit-il en direction de Lucian, apparemment ils se connaissaient, je me sentis soudain gêné.

- T'en fais pas tes clients sont torchés jusqu'à plus soif, ont ne risquent pas de les déranger, rétorqua-il sèchement au tavernier.

- Ouais mais bon… C'est pas l'endroit…

- Allez viens.

Lucian me reposa à terre, me pris la main, et tout en jetant un regard noir au pauvre homme nous entraina vers la sortie qu'il ouvrit et referma derrière moi sans dire au revoir.

Il resta un instant sur place puis me regarda d'un air contrarié.

- J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas, je pensais qu'on serait tranquille mais il ne m'a pas laissé le choix.

- Ce n'est pas grave, soufflais-je en me touchant les lèvres du bout des doigts, ça avait été si intense, j'avais à peine eu le temps de m'en remettre et de le rencontrer vraiment que nous étions déjà dehors.

La ruelle était déserte.

- Merci de m'avoir fait confiance, chuchota-il à mon oreille, il m'embrassa alors dans le cou.

- Mmh Lucian.

- Je te promets que ce n'est que le début et que tu n'a rien à craindre de moi, au contraire.

À ces gentils mots je lui souris affectueusement et il me le rendit aussi.

Le début, cette pensée me faisait chaud au coeur.

- Au fait as-tu déjà mangé ? Questionna-il.

- N-non, je suis tout de suite venu ici.

- Veut-tu quelque chose à une boulangerie ou autre ?

- Ooh vous êtes gentil, mais je ne saurais profiter.

- Tutoie moi s'il te plait, je ne suis plus un inconnu.

- O-oui pardon, je voulais dire tu est gentil, merci beaucoup.

- Tu est à croquer tu sais.

Il se rua à nouveau sur mon cou, le couvrant de baiser.

- Lu-Lucian s'il te plait, si quelqu'un nous voyait.

- Qu'ils aillent au diable.

- M-mais ! …

Il me plaqua sans violence contre une habitation mitoyenne à la taverne et reprit ce que nous avions commencé avant de nous retrouver dehors.

Ses lèvres se ruèrent sur les miennes et j'étais à nouveau incapable de refuser.

- Comme ont se retrouve sale petite trainée ! Vociféra une voix familière sur ma gauche.

Un violent coup asséné à Lucian nous fit partir lui et moi vers la droite, il me retint pendant la chute et m'amortit par son propre corps.

- Qu'est ce qu... !

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un mec décocha un violent coup de pied dans le visage de celui qui m'embrassait juste avant.

Il tourna aussitôt la tête vers celui qui lui avait fait ça comme si ça n'avait été qu'une caresse, alors qu'un homme normal serait déjà étendu par terre, quand plusieurs autres gars lui sautèrent dessus, l'éloignèrent de moi et l'immobilisèrent à cinq.

On m'attrapa par le haut des cheveux, une main vint alors se mettre sur ma gorge et me fit remonter jusqu'à son propriétaire.

C'était encore lui, celui qui avait tenté de m'agresser plus tôt, son expression transpirait la colère.

- Alors en plus de te taper le forgeron tu te tape aussi le guerrier du coin ?!

Il me paralysa sur place, je n'avais aucun moyen de défense.

- Q-quoi ! N-non s'il vous plait.

- La ferme c'est moi qui parle !

Il me décocha une claque aussi vive que douloureuse et me renvoya d'une main vers le sol.

- Toi tes mort, lança Lucian dans sa direction.

- Tu sais pas à qui tu parle connard !

Le voyou s'avança alors vers lui mais fût rapidement dérouté.

À la surprise général Lucian éjecta les cinq mecs qui lui tenaient les bras de chaque côté de la ruelle, deux d'entre eux traversèrent les fenêtres de la taverne.

En même temps qu'il se retourna il envoya voler sur plusieurs mètres les autres justes avant dans son dos de divers coups de pieds.

Suite à ça et dans les mêmes secondes il se jeta sur mon agresseur et d'une seule main le cogna violement contre le mur en face de moi.

- Urgh ! Cracha le voyou.

Je vis Lucian serrer son poing de son autre main libre pendant qu'il l'étranglait, il allait lui écraser la tête !

Mon instinct me hurla d'intervenir.

Je réussis à me lever et couru vers lui.

À l'instant où il enclencha son geste meurtrier je réussis tout juste à lui retenir le bras.

- Non !

Il s'immobilisa et se tourna vers moi, stupéfait.

- Cette pourriture a levé la main sur toi j'en fais mon affaire !

- Ne le tue pas je t'en supplie !

- Sais tu ce qu'il aurait pût te faire si je n'étais pas la !

- S'il te plait, il a juste pris une mauvaise voie, implorais-je larmoyant.

Il redirigea alors son attention vers le voyou, lui donna un puissant coup de poing au visage puis lui brisa soudainement le bras avait lequel il m'avait giflé, et sans qu'il n'ait le temps d'hurler Lucian finit par lui asséner un puissant coup de genoux dans le ventre.

Le mec s'effondra comme un château de cartes, il n'arrivait plus à respirer, il saignait mais bougeait toujours, des cris se firent entendre dans la taverne.

- Très bien ! … Je n'ai pas fais à ma manière mais c'est le minimum, il a de la chance que tu ai était la, par contre sache que je ne laisserais personne te blesser, ces cons s'en souviendront, c'est leur dernière chance de se repentir.

- Lucian, murmurais-je en lui prenant la main.

De l'autre encore libre il attrapa le type par les cheveux comme celui-ci me l'avait fait.

- Tu est prévenu, la prochaine fois que vous l'approchez vous êtes tous morts et crois moi je saurais où vous trouver.

Et il le jeta comme un sac d'ordures sur le sol.

Puis il s'approcha de moi et vint m'examiner de haut en bas en commençant par mon visage.

- Laisse-moi voir... Ça ira, c'est juste un peu rouge, ça disparaitra dans la journée, m'informa-il d'un air sérieux de ses yeux bleus nuit, il frotta doucement ma joue endolorie et déposa un doux baiser sur mes lèvres.

J'en gardai le silence suite à ce contact réconfortant, encore choqué de ce qu'il venait de nous arriver.

- …

- Et ton bras, est-ce qu'il te fait mal ?

- Un… Un peu… M-mais ce n'est pas grave…

- Chaque détails te concernant à son importance pour moi, alors oui.

Il répéta la même action sur mon avant bras qu'avec ma joue et finit en le couvrant de baisers.

Il était tellement doux avec moi, tellement gentil, et avait mit en déroute des gars violents, comment réagir, je me sentais tellement coupable… J'avais l'impression que depuis ce matin je n'attirais que les ennuis

- J-je… Je suis désolé… Désolé qu'il soit revenu… Je… S-i… Si j'avais su que… Dis-je les larmes aux yeux.

- Ce n'est pas à toi de t'excuser, il m'a a juste pris en traitre pendant un moment exceptionnel, ne t'en fais pas je serais beaucoup plus vigilant, ça n'arrivera plus.

Je me blotti à nouveau contre son torse et il me serra fort pendant plusieurs minutes, à côtés des types qui agonisaient et rampaient pour s'enfuir.

- Oui exceptionnel, merci Lucian, répondis-je les yeux fermés.

- Allez bel ange ne pleure plus, je vais te payer de quoi te redonner le sourire.

Il plaça son bras comme un gentleman et me fit signe d'un regard confiant que je pouvais m'y tenir, sans attendre je mis mes mains autour et nous nous mîmes en marche, je jetai un dernier regard à mon agresseur gisant sur les pavés qui se tenait le ventre et était braqué dans ma direction, il avait l'air de beaucoup souffrir, je n'aimais pas voir ça, mais il ne fallait pas que je m'apitoie sur son sort, il l'avait mérité même si Lucian y avait été très fort, alors je suivis mon sauveur d'un même élan jusqu'à un petit quartier marchand pas très loin où j'étais rarement passé.

Il y avait plusieurs petites boutiques dont l'une d'elle avait l'air de vendre divers produits à déguster en intérieur où en plein air, juste devant sur des petites tables aménagées, une chose pas courante mais qui semblait avoir son petit succès car plusieurs clients se régalaient en discutant gaiement.

- Celle la m'a l'air parfaite pour casser la croute, ça te tente ?

- Oui, acquiesçais-je d'un sourire lumineux qui réchauffa le cœur du grand loup-garou.

Nous entrâmes et une petite clochette nous accueillit comme à la boutique de mon père.

- Bonjour ! Nous accueillit une dame à l'embonpoint joyeux.

À l'intérieur sur des petits étales et dans des paniers il y avait une multitude de petits pains, confitures, ainsi que de la charcuterie donnant au lieu un côté gourmand et rustique.

- Waah ! Je ne pensais pas qu'il existait un endroit comme celui la ! Ça sent bon ! Lançais-je en m'élançant vers la nourriture.

Lucian posa une main sur mon épaule, il avait un regard bienveillant.

- Choisis ce que tu veux, chuchota-il à mon oreille.

- M… Merci.

- Oh un jeune couple, ça fais plaisir à voir, dit la vendeuse.

Fier de lui et de notre laissé paraitre il m'étreignis par la taille pour confirmer les dires de la dame, et légèrement embarrassé je me contentais de sourire, puis de rediriger mon attention vers les petits pains.

- Je prendrais bien une brioche fourrée et un petit pain au raisin s'il vous plait.

- Bien sur, jambon, poulet, agneau, volaille, pour votre brioche ?

- Hmm volaille s'il vous plait.

Elle prépara le tout et nous le présenta sur un petit plateau en bois.

- Avec ceci ? Nous vous proposons également diverses boissons et alcools, la plupart de nos clients adorent notre jus de pommes maison.

- Je me laisserais bien tenter par le jus de pommes.

Et elle rajouta une bouteille de jus de pomme en verre, suffisamment pleine pour deux.

- Et voici, ça vous fera deux pièces d'or s'il vous plait.

Lucian ne me laissa pas le temps de répondre qu'il s'avança une bourse à la main et en sortit le montant demandé, il tourna la tête vers moi et me fit un clin d'œil qui me fit rougir.

- Merci monsieur, bonne appétit et je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur à tous les deux.

- M-merci, soufflais-je un brin gêné, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'on était en couple pour le moment mais c'était gentil de sa part.

Il l'a gratifia d'un grand sourire et prit le plateau, je m'empressai alors d'ouvrir la porte, puis une fois dehors nous nous choisîmes une petite table tranquille.

- Merci beaucoup pour tout ça.

- Aurais-je droit à une récompense ?

Il me fixait à la fois sérieux et amusé, assis nonchalamment sur sa chaise.

- Ou… Oui je pense.

Je me relevai puis déposai un bisou sur une de ses joues barbues.

- Plus prêt.

Il remit ses bras autour de ma taille et m'embrassa fougueusement.

- Hmm… ! Mmmh… N… Luc… ! Il y a du monde ici, réussis-je à dire en me libérant.

- Aucune importance.

- Non, si une connaissance me voyait et qu'elle le rapportait à mon père je serais interdit de sortie à vie.

- Interdit de sortie ? Ah oui… ton père… Zaarius…

- Tu… Tu le connais ?

- Pas vraiment, je sais juste comment il est… Avec toi.

- C-c'est-à-dire ?

- Tu veux vraiment que je rentre dans les détails ?

- Et bien… Oui, ça m'intrigue un peu.

- Disons que je t'observe depuis longtemps, et son comportement à toutes les raisons de me mettre hors de moi, avoua-il en serrant le poing.

- Lucian est ce que tu est… Jaloux ?

- Le mot est faible… Mais c'est ton père, difficile de lutter contre ça, on dira juste qu'il est très protecteur avec toi, même si des fois c'est à se poser des questions…

- O-oh… Je vois… Tu sais il a toujours été comme ça avec moi, un peu plus depuis qu'il me confie que je ressemble beaucoup à ma mère, mais il prend soin de moi, il fait tout pour que nous soyons heureux et je suis bien avec lui, s'il te plait ne pense pas de mal de lui c'est un homme bien.

- Je n'en pense pas ! Et c'est bien qu'il te reste un parent. De toute façon tu ne pouvais pas savoir… Mais tu n'a pas idée comme c'est dur pour moi de me contrôler quand je vois ça. C'est un homme aussi et lui te touche librement. J'aimerais que tu me vois comme lui.

- M-mais Lucian c'est mon père, c'est normal qu'il me touche… Pourtant je te connais à peine mais avec toi c'est différent, quand tu me touche c'est plus fort, j'aurais du mal à expliquer comment, mais sache qu'il ne me touchera jamais comme tu l'a fais… Pardon ! … Comme tu le fais je voulais dire.

- J'espère bien, et ravi de l'entendre.

- Et puis… Quand tu dis que tu m'observe depuis longtemps qu'est ce que ça signifie ?

- Que depuis ce jour tu est mon intérêt premier.

- Ce jour… Ah... Ok…

Sa réponse était assez énigmatique mais il valait mieux que je n'en sache pas plus pour le moment, j'espérais que ma mémoire reviendrait un jour.

- Allez mange ou il va réellement finir par s'inquiéter.

C'est vrai, le temps avait du passer au delà de mon heure de pause habituelle.

- O-oui !

Le repas commença et se termina dans le silence, Lucian ne m'avait pas quitté des yeux, marqué par une expression confiante qui effaçait peu à peu le discours légèrement houleux sur Baldur.

La brioche avait été délicieuse, je repasserais surement un autre jour pour aller en chercher et faire gouter à mon père et à son assistant Taurin, je suis sur qu'ils aimeront.

- Hmmm ce jus de pomme ! Goute le il est super !

- Ça ira, j'ai mangé plus tôt.

- O-oh…

- Tu n'auras qu'à l'emporter, fît il rassurant.

- Oui, oh je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il me restait le pain au raisin… Je vais le manger sur le chemin !

- Voila. Je vais te raccompagner jusqu'à l'entrée de la place ou tu vis.

- Tu n'iras pas plus loin ?

- Je pourrais mais je préfère t'éviter les ennuis, si ton père te vois avec moi il risque de te poser des questions gênantes… Après tout si il apprend que son fils s'est baladé pendant sa pause avec un homme comme moi, armé jusqu'aux dents, il deviendra dingue crois moi.

- D'accord, merci Lucian.

Je ne pouvais que le croire, il est vrai qu'il ne fallait pas que ça se sache le connaissant.

J'enveloppai l'essentiel de mon pain au raisin dans un mouchoir en tissu, n'en faisant dépasser qu'un petit bout, Lucian alla déposer le plateau sur une table réservée, et dans le même moment où je commençai à manger mon désert nous prîmes le chemin inverse.

Le retour fût rapide et teinté du même silence que pendant le repas.

À l'entrée de la place marchande nous nous arrêtâmes puis il me regarda.

- Je te laisse la.

- Bien…

Je ne savais plus quoi dire, cette rencontre avait été plutôt courte comme la première, mais encore plus intense, alors j'étais à la fois content mais triste de devoir le quitter, c'est comme si je m'attachais déjà à lui.

Soudain il m'embrassa ardamment, je n'étais plus qu'un être fragile entre ses bras incapable de m'y refuser.

Puis après quelques minutes il desserra son étreinte, et me lança un dernier regard.

- Je reviendrais plus vite que tu ne le crois.

Et sans me laisser le temps de répondre il partit comme un courant d'air.

- Lucian.

Je pris le chemin inverse et revins doucement à la boutique, sans me hâter, son contact me manquait déjà, et tout tournait dans ma tête et dans mon cœur.

En entrant dans la forge je ne fis pas attention aux bruits du marteau qui frappait sur le métal.

- Et bien alors où étais tu passé ?

- Pardon ? Soufflais-je.

Je mis quelques secondes à me rendre compte que mon père m'avait parlé.

- Audel ?

- Oh ! Excuse moi papa j'étais dans la lune.

- Je vois ça… Alors ?

- Et bien j'ai flâné un peu plus loin que ce que j'avais prévu, j'ai découvert de nouvelles boutiques que je ne connaissais pas, désolé je n'ai pas vu le temps passer.

- Hmm… Et tu as eu le temps de manger j'espère ?

- Oui bien sur !

- D'accord… Mais attends c'est quoi ça ?!

Il posa son marteau et s'approcha rapidement, il prit alors mon visage dans ses mains solides.

- Papa…

- Qu'est ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?! Quelqu'un t'a frappé ?!

- N-non !

- Alors pourquoi ta joue à ce teint la ?!

- Je suis tombé sur le chemin et je me suis cogné, rien de plus.

Je mentais rarement à mon père et ça me faisais mal de le faire mais c'était pour la bonne cause.

- Tu t'est cogné sur la joue ? … Hmm…

- Oui…

Je sentais qu'il ne me croyait qu'à moitié, en plus d'être embarrassé je n'étais pas très doué non plus pour détourné la vérité.

- Si quoi que ce soit t'arrive parle-moi-en ! Tu sais que je suis la pour te protéger !

- Oui mon papa chérie, mais je vais bien c'est promis, dis-je en lui faisant un câlin.

- Hmm… Bien… Allez retourne aider Taurin, je dois m'y remettre.

- O… Ok.

C'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'il me parlait sans chaleur, il était comme ça avec moi quand quelque chose l'énervait.

Je commençais à me diriger vers la porte du personnel quand Baldur m'interpella.

- Et Audel, sache que je t'aime.

- Moi aussi papa.

Je souris faiblement et retournai à mon travail.

Taurin ne me posa pas de questions, gentil comme d'habitude il savait que je pouvais parfois dépasser l'horaire de reprise après la pause.

Nous reprîmes donc de bon cœur mlagré que le mien soit un peu serré le manque de la présence de Lucian et le mensonge que j'avais du faire à Baldur, et jusqu'au soir un grand nombre de clients se succédèrent, sans qu'il n'y ai le moindre problème, la caisse fut rapidement pleine à craquer et nous étions très content.

Il y était presque dix-neuf heures et nous n'allions pas tarder à fermer.

Je comptai l'argent gagné, vérifiais une dernière fois nos registres et me dépêcha de passer le balai dans la boutique pendant que Taurin alla ranger l'or dans le coffre de l'atelier.

Cinq minutes plus tard le sol mi-pierreux du côté armes et armures lourdes, mi bois de l'autre était à nouveau propre comme ce matin, enfin une bonne chose de faites, il ne me restait plus qu'à déposer mon tablier.

L'assistant revint, il abaissa les stores en métal et ferma la boutique, nous n'avions plus qu'à sortir par la forge, notre journée était terminée.

Nous rejoignîmes mon père qui comme chaque soir vérifiait soigneusement que tout était à sa place, et que l'atelier était bien fermé de toute part, puis après un instant nous sortîmes au grand air de la place, le soleil était déjà bien bas, il n'allait pas tarder à faire nuit.

- Bon et bien à demain, et super journée ! Lança Taurin.

- Ouais ! À toi aussi ! Lui répondis Baldur.

- À demain Taurin !

- Bonne soirée à vous deux !

Et il s'éloigna vers le nord-est la quartier portuaire en nous gratifiant du même geste de la main joyeux qu'il faisait tous les soirs.

Le vent soufflait faiblement, froid et humide.

- Rentrons il va pleuvoir.

- Oui, acquiesçais-je.

Il déverrouilla la lourde porte en chêne mais sans qu'il ne comprenne je tournai brusquement la tête en arrière et m'arrêtai sur place, j'avais la curieuse sensation d'être observé.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Rien, j'ai cru voir quelque chose.

- Sans doute un chient errant.

À cette heure pas si tardive à part quelques passants qui vaquaient la place était presque vide.

- Oui sans doute, excuse moi.

- Ce n'est rien.

J'entrai et montai rapidement l'escalier familial.

Mon père me rejoignit et ouvrit la porte de la demeure, enfin chez nous.

En entrant je déposai mes chaussures dans l'entrée et me frictionnait les bras.

- Brrr j'ai froid, soufflais-je d'une petite voix.

- Hey ça va ?

Baldur arriva dans mon dos et me pris dans ses bras.

- O-oui, enfin…

- Tu est frigorifié ma parole ! Et tes mains sont glacées !

En effet quand il les prit dans les siennes il était presque brulant à côté de moi.

- Je suis désolé.

- Ne t'excuse pas, je vais faire un feu.

Il me souleva comme Lucian l'avait fait la nuit dernière et il m'apporta jusqu'au canapé central en me déposant tout doucement.

Puis il mit quelques buches dans la cheminée, du papier et des brindilles, et avec un petit objet métallique qu'il frotta énergiquement il projeta des étincelles sur le papier qui s'enflamma aussitôt.

- Ne bouge pas, je reviens.

Je le vis partir et l'entendis après dans la cuisine.

Il revint peu après une tasse fumante à la main qu'il déposa sur la table basse en bois clair entre les canapés, elle sentait la rose.

- Mmmh ça sent bon, merci beaucoup, le gratifiais-je d'un léger sourire.

- Attends un peu qu'elle refroidisse et tu pourras l'a boire.

Je me redressais un petit peu pour lui faire de la place au milieu, mon père vint se mettre à côté de moi mais sans que je n'ai besoin de beaucoup bouger il me prit contre lui et me garda dans une position semi-assise plutôt confortable, ses bras musclés fermés autour de moi.

J'en profitais alors pour me reposer mais en l'observant quelques secondes j'eus l'impression à l'expression de son visage qu'il était contrarié, même ses paroles étaient moins douces depuis que j'étais revenu à la forge… Peut être que je me faisais des idées mais je voulais en avoir le cœur net.

- Papa… Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Audel… J'ai l'impression que tu ne m'a pas dis la vérité tout à l'heure.

- Je…

Oh non il s'en était rendu compte ! Ça expliquait donc son comportement assez froid.

- Tu sais que tu n'a pas besoin de faire ça…

- Mais papa… Je… Je ne voulais pas te mentir mais ! …

- Que t'est-il arrivé pendant ta sortie ? Tu peux tout me dire jamais je ne te ferais de mal et tu le sais.

- Je sais bien, mais je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter et te mettre en colère, ton travail est… Plus important et…

- Quoi ?! En comparaison de toi mon travail n'a aucune importance !

- M-mais, pardon…

- Non, excuse moi je ne voulais pas hausser la voix… Allez dis moi mon ange, qui est le lâche qui t'a fait du mal ?

Il avait maintenant compris, je ne pouvais plus lui mentir, pourtant si je parlais de mon agresseur il encourrait de graves représailles, même celle de finir en prison grâce aux relations de mon père.

- I… Il… Il est passé ce matin, et… Et je l'ai revu dans la ville… Mais… Papa qu'est ce qu'il va lui arriver ?

- Si je trouve qui c'est il payera chèrement, tu me connais déjà quand je repousse ceux qui t'approchent de trop près, je ne suis pas tendre, mais si celui-ci t'a fais du mal alors même sa mère ne le reconnaitras plus.

- Papa non…

- Audel on ne discute pas après ça, tu n'a pas idée de ce que certains hommes seraient prêt à te faire, tu crois que je ne les vois pas les types qui te dévore du regard sans que tu ne t'en aperçoives, un oisillon au milieu d'une meute de loups… Taurin m'en parle très souvent… Tu as les yeux de l'innocence et ton cœur est pur mais le monde est dangereux, c'est donc mon devoir de te protéger d'eux, et j'appliquerais toutes les méthodes nécessaires.

- U-un homme m'a sauvé à ce moment la, il m'a sauvé de ce voyou.

- Un homme ? Qui ? Je le connais ?

- Je ne sais pas… Il a attrapé ce type et… Il lui a brisé les os de la mâchoire… Puis ceux du bras avec lequel il m'avait frappé… Il l'aurait tué si je ne l'avais pas empêché… Oh papa j'ai eu tellement peur…

Et je fondis en larmes, Baldur me serra alors fort contre lui jusqu'à ce que je réussisse à me calmer.

- Chuuut ça va aller détends toi, tu ne crains rien. Donc tu dis qu'un autre type est intervenu et t'a sauvé.

- Oui.

- L'as tu déjà vu avant ça ?

- Oui deux fois, il est passé ce matin et nous as acheté une arme.

- Laquelle ?

- Et bien… Ah oui, une dague en argent, le modèle large.

- Ah celle la… Et bien sur c'est la seule de ce type à être partit.

- Je crois.

- Il faudra que je songe à le remercier, par contre je suis sur que ce n'est pas un de mes gars, aucun n'utilisent d'armes en argent.

- Oh merci papa, il a vraiment été gentil tu sais.

- Surement… Il n'a pas l'air de manquer de courage si j'ai bien compris.

- C'est vrai.

- Tu pourrais me le décrire ?

- Papa tu ne vas rien tenter contre lui j'espère ?

- Bien sur que non ! Un mec sauve mon enfant d'un gars qu'il amoche ensuite sans aucune pitié ! Alors au contraire j'ai toutes les raisons d'être sympa !

- Merci.

- T'en fais pas mon ange, allez décris le moi s'il te plait que j'en sache un peu plus.

- Et bien… Il est très grand et massif, tout en noir comme ses cheveux, et il a de grandes épées recourbées dans le dos, je pense que c'est un guerrier.

- Ah ouais… Le genre qui ne rigole pas on dirait.

- Non, et de ce que j'ai vu il est aussi très fort.

- J'aime bien ça. Si un jour il revient à la boutique prévient moi et j'irais lui toucher deux mots, amicaux bien sur.

- Je ne suis pas sur qu'il revienne de sitôt mais d'accord.

- Malgré tout je veux quand même connaitre l'identité de celui qui t'a attaqué, donne moi chaque détails possible.

- Papa il est déjà dans un sale état.

- Tu dois me le dire, c'est ton père qui te le demande.

C'est vrai je ne pouvais pas aller contre lui.

- Je… D'accord… C'est un type assez jeune, un peu comme Taurin, ses cheveux partent dans tous les sens et il a la peau un entre le brun clair et le rouge, il a déposé une armure ce matin. Je crois juste qu'il a fait de mauvais choix dans sa vie et qu'il n'est pas prêt de revenir.

- Ah celui la… Je ne l'ai pas vu personnellement mais je demanderais à mes gars de se renseigner, vu la qualité de ce qu'il a apporté il est surement fauché comme les blés, un voyou des quartiers pauvres…

- Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?

- Ce que j'aurais dût faire depuis le début.

- Papa.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, avant que je mette la main dessus il se passera quelques jours.

- …

- Tu devrais boire ton thé.

- Oui…

J'avançai la tasse à mes lèvres et en bu quelques gorgées, hmmm ce gout de rose était tellement agréable, tout comme ce feu et le contact avec Baldur qui me réchauffaient doucement.

Je finis rapidement mon thé et sans m'en rendre compte je commençais déjà à somnoler, alors que d'habitude j'avais de l'énergie jusqu'à beaucoup plus tard.

- Ne bouge pas.

Baldur me porta des escaliers jusqu'à ma chambre et me déposa sur mon lit douillet.

- Dors bien mon cœur et n'oublie pas que papa est la pour veiller sur toi.

- H-hm…

Il m'embrassa sur le front et avant même que je ne l'entende partir je m'endormis profondément.

* * *

**Voila, le chapitre 2 est finit ainsi que cette journée chargée et plutôt inhabituelle pour le jeune Audel, merci de tout coeur de l'avoir lu :)**

**N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions ça m'aide beaucoup.**

**Je vous dis à très vite pour le chapitre 3 actuellement en cours d'écriture** :)


End file.
